Las Nuevas Akatsuki
by Kaoru2233
Summary: Todo empieza con un cuarteto bastante peculiar: Katsumi, Misaki, Sayaka, y Mitsuki, cuatro grandes shinobi. Todas entraran a la organización criminal mas conocida del mundo ninja: Akatsuki. Sus vidas cambiaran rotundamente con esta decisión. ¿Es capaz un criminal de enamorarse? ¡Pasen y lean! Akatsuki x OC ¡Segunda temporada en mi perfil!
1. Chapter 1

Las Nuevas Akatsuki

Primer Capítulo: Huida

-Ya está?-

-Si-

Dos jóvenes shinobis se encontraban enfrente de un suelo manchado de sangre, y algunos cadáveres. La primera, se llamaba Katsumi Tenshi, una pelinegra de semblante frio y sereno, y la otra se llamaba Misaki Hyuga, una castaña que lucía bastante nerviosa.

K-Katsumi, estas segura de esto? Mira que si nos agarran nos mataran o nos encerraran y a mí no me gustaría que….-Misaki fue interrumpida por su amiga, quien la veía severamente.

Misaki, acaso eres alguna cobarde? Si te ibas a arrepentir a última hora, hubiera sido mejor que no formes parte de esto. Eres una AMBU, no? Tienes que ser valiente -le reclamo

Misaki asintió levemente

Vamos, tenemos que pasar por Sayaka rápido –y dicho esto, de un salto, desapareció de la vista de su amiga. Esta se puso su máscara AMBU, y salió atrás.

Sería mejor que te pusieras la máscara también, Katsumi.- dijo Misaki

Claro- respondió esta, e inmediatamente se la puso. Misaki, mira si hay ninjas cerca-pidió

De acuerdo-respondió-¡Byakugan!

Misaki miro a varias direcciones, y desactivo su byakugan.

-Nada-

-Bien, ya estamos a la entrada de la Aldea de la Arena-

Ya en la entrada, una pelirroja de unos 25 años de edad las miraba fijo.

Por fin llegaron-dijo ella-Ya estaba pensando que se habían acobardado.

Katsumi miro fugazmente a Misaki, quien bajo la vista avergonzada

Bueno, ya estamos aquí, lo hiciste?-pregunto Katsumi

Sayaka sonrió de medio lado, y le enseño unos pergaminos, que parecían importantes.

Wow! Fabuloso Sayaka!-dijo sonriendo entusiasmada Misaki- Como los conseguiste?

Habrá tiempo para halagos después, ahora, debemos irnos-dijo Katsumi, mirando a la aldea, de donde salían ninjas rápidamente, y en ellos estaba Temari y Kankuro-Vamos!

Las chicas salieron rápido, mientras los shinobis intentaban acorralarlas-Rayos, esto es un problema-pensó Katsumi, e inmediatamente hizo unos sellos-Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!

Inmediatamente, una gran bola de fuego salió y chamusco a una parte de los ninjas. Aprovechando la confusión, las chicas escaparon.

Vaya, eso estuvo cerca-dijo en un suspiro Misaki- Por poco nos alcanzan.

Que paso, Sayaka?- pregunto Katsumi

Sayaka cerró sus ojos y suspiro

-Verán….-

(Flashback)

Sayaka se dirigía a la torre del Kazekage rápidamente. Al entrar. Temari la saludo con una sonrisa y la dejo entrar.

Ya adentro, Gaara estaba mirando unos documentos acompañado de Kankuro. Al ver entrar a Sayaka, le sonrió (N/A: Algo muy raro) y le dijo que pasara.

Que deseas, Sayaka?-pregunto amigablemente el pelirrojo.

Quisiera hablar contigo, Gaara- respondió esta, mirándolo fijo-A solas.

Gaara se sorprendió un poco, y le dijo a Kankuro y a sus soldados que salieran.-Que deseas?- pregunto nuevamente.

Gaara, yo…

Pasa algo Sayaka?-pregunto

Lo siento…

Gaara se sorprendió y de inmediato, sintió un puño en su estómago. Escupió algo de sangre, para caer finalmente al suelo. Tan rápido había sido el ataque que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar.

S-Sayaka…-dijo en un susurro, mientras veía como Sayaka se apropiaba rápidamente de unos pergaminos-P-Porque?...-

Lo siento-dijo de nuevo la nombrada, y sacando un kunai, lo ataco nuevamente en el estómago. Gaara detuvo el kunai, y lo aventó a la pared, mientras se cubría el área afectada con su mano.

Esta vez, Sayaka saco dos shurikens, y las lanzo. Gaara logro esquivar uno, pero otro le dio en el brazo. Soltó un pequeño quejido, y se dispuso a atacar utilizando su arena, pero Sayaka fue más rápida que él, apareciendo detrás.

Adiós-dijo ella, y de un certero golpe en la nuca, lo dejo inconsciente

Sayaka termino de sacar los pergaminos y se dispuso a salir, no sin mates echarle una rápida mirada al pelirrojo inconsciente.-Soltó un suspiro, y salió.

(Fin Flashback)(Que mala he sido con Gaara TwT)

Nadie dijo nada.

Ya llegamos- dijo Katsumi parándose enfrente de una cueva.

Esta es?-pregunto Misaki.

Al parecer, si-le respondió Katsumi

De inmediato, sintió que la inmovilizaban.

Después todo se puso negro…


	2. Chapter 2

Al parecer no recibí ningún review u_u, pero yo soy optimista! (o sera que no he esperado lo suficiente) .Así que aquí el capitulo 2! Espero que sea de su agrado n_n

Disclaimer:Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Estamos en la cueva

Pov Misaki:

Me desperté en una cama dentro de una habitación vacía. Mire a todos lados buscando a Sayaka y Katsumi, pero no estaban. De repente una sombra se acercó a mí.

Mientras se acercaba, pude verlo. Era un chico con el cabello anaranjado, con muchos piercings en la cara y unos ojos extraños. Si, era el gran líder, Pain.

Ya despertaste-me dijo

¿Dónde estoy? Donde están mis amigas?-pregunte.

Iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido por Zetsu (N/A: la planta bipolar xD)

Líder, las demás ya han despertado-anuncio.

Tráelas acá-ordeno Pain, y Zetsu se fue. Después apareció Kisame con Katsumi, y Zetsu con Sayaka.

¿Qué hacían merodeando la cueva?-pregunto

Queríamos entrar-respondió Sayaka

¿Querían sacar información? Pues si es así, las mataremos-dijo amenazadoramente

No! Se lo juramos, no estábamos espiando!-dije desesperada

¿Entonces?-pregunto

Somos ninjas renegadas. Dos de Konoha, y una de la Arena-dijo Katsumi –Queremos entrar a su organización.

¿Renegadas?-pregunto Kisame

¿Qué han hecho para ser renegadas?-pregunto Pain, algo interesado

Destruí, con ayuda de Misaki, un escuadrón AMBU. Además, robamos técnicas prohibidas-dijo Katsumi.

Vaya…interesante…sigue-ordeno Pain.

Sayaka ataco al Kazekage y robo pergaminos importantes. También saqueo la aldea, y mato a muchos ninjas.-informo Katsumi.

Bien, parecen ser fuertes…bienvenidas a Akatsuki.-dijo Pain. Los demás parecieron sorprenderse.

¿Está seguro?-pregunto Zetsu-

Sí. Vayan y avisen a los demás miembros-ordeno Pain.

Zetsu y Kisame asintieron y desaparecieron.

Vayan a la sala de reuniones. Las espero.-dijo Pain y se fue

Cuando dejo la habitación, yo y Katsumi nos miramos. Había salido bien, después de todo.

Oigan, que no escucharon lo que dijo? Vamos, no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente-dijo Sayaka y salió.

En la dichosa sala de reuniones, estaban todos los miembros ( N/A: excepto Tobi y Konan, estaban de misión). Me llamo más la atención un rubio de ojos azules. Era guapo.

¡Oiga líder! Estas son los dichosos nuevos miembros?-pregunto Hidan

Silencio Hidan.-le regaño Kakuzu.

Maldito viejo avaro-gruño el peliblanco, cruzándose de brazos.

Silencio-dijo Sasori-el líder está hablando.

Ustedes-Pain nos señaló-preséntense.

Katsumi dio un paso al frente.

Mi nombre es Katsumi Tenshi. Vengo de Konoha. Tengo 17 años, y soy una AMBU.-dijo ella fríamente.

¿Cuáles son tus habilidades?-pregunto un pelinegro. Creo que se llamaba Itachi.

Como toda AMBU, soy muy ágil y silenciosa. También poseo una técnica especial de mi clan que no diré por motivos personales. También…poseo el Sharingan.

En la sala, se produjo el silencio. Creo que hasta Pain se sorprendió.

¡Mentirosa!-grito el rubio- ¡Solo los Uchiha tienen esa técnica, hum!

Katsumi lo miro, molesta.

El mío es implantado- dijo algo molesta y callo. Itachi la miro fijo.

Tu-dijo Pain señalando a Sayaka.

Sayaka soltó un bufido y dio un paso al frente.

Mi nombre es Sayaka. Mi apellido no importa. Vengo de Sunagakure. Tengo 25 años y soy del cuerpo de marionetistas.-al decir esto, Sasori, quien hace un rato no prestaba atención a nada, la miró fijamente. EL rubio, creo que se llamaba Deidara, le dio un codazo mientras reía. Sasori le miro molesto, y siguió viendo a Sayaka interesado.

Sayaka, al parecer noto eso, e hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

Deja de mirarme, me incomoda-dijo ella cortante.

Sasori gruño, y dejo de mirarla.

Ahora tu-dijo Pain señalándome.

C-Claro-dije nerviosa, y di un paso al frente-Hola, mi nombre es Misaki Hyuga, mucho gusto- dije mientras me sonrojaba.

Eres demasiado amable para ser una renegada-dijo Deidara.

Ehh..-me quede muda.

¿Qué esperas? Continua- ordeno Pain.

O-Ok… eh… pertenezco a la segunda línea sucesoria del clan, tengo 17 años, y también era una AMBU.-dije nerviosa.

¿Tus habilidades?-pregunto Itachi.

Emm…puedo hacer el giro celestial de los signos Hakke, puedo hacer las 64 palmas, y se usar el puño blando.-dije mirando al suelo.

Hum-fue lo único que dijo.

Bien, estas son las nuevas. Mañana pelearan con algunos miembros para probar su fuerza. Y como ya hay más integrantes haremos un sorteo para ver quien hace equipo con quien, y…-Pain no pudo continuar, porque Zetsu lo interrumpió.

Líder, encontramos a esta chica merodeando por aquí- informo Zetsu, mientras sostenía a una chica, que pataleaba y gritaba incoherencias.

Suéltala- ordeno, y la chica callo como costal de papas.

Todos los akatsukis se arremolinaron alrededor, curiosos, para poder verla. Solo pudieron ver una cabellera anaranjada.

Cuando abrió los ojos me miro a mí, Katsumi y Sayaka.

Qué ***** se creen para dejarme así, *****.¿¡ Saben cuál es la distancia de la aldea de la lluvia hasta aquí?!

(Fin POV Misaki)

A todos se les formo una gotita al estilo anime. Además, no era común ver a una mujer hablando así.

Pero si tú querías venir sola, Mitsuki- dijo Katsumi.

Ah, ya lo había olvidado…-dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente.

Todos cayeron al estilo anime (menos Itachi, Sasori y Katsumi)

¿Ella también es una renegada?-pregunto Kisame, curioso.

Si tiburón- contesto ella levantándose, y Kisame la miro furioso por haberle dicho así, y apunto a Samehada hacia ella, mientras Hidan y Deidara reían silenciosamente.

Sera mejor que me presente-dijo ella, mirando a la espada nerviosamente- Mi nombre es Mitsuki Ayane, vengo de la aldea de la Lluvia, tengo 18, y soy una de las fieles a Jashin!- dijo ella, y enseño su collar de Jashin orgullosamente, como si fuera una medalla, atrayendo la atención de Hidan.

¡Oye! ¡Yo también!- dijo Hidan.

No puede ser, otra religiosa y malhablada siguiendo a ese dios inexistente-se lamentó Kakuzu. Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

¿¡Como que dios inexistente?!- gritaron al unísono, mientras enseñaban sus guadañas (que Mitsuki saco de Jashin sabe dónde), y la apuntaban hacia él.

Mitsuki, cálmate- dijo Misaki, en un intento de tranquilizarla-No vale la pena pelear por eso.

Meh, tienes razón. A Jashin no le agradaría como sacrificio- dijo ella bajando su guadaña.

Tan inmersos estaban en sus discusiones, que nadie se daba cuenta que hace rato había llegado Tobi y Konan, y Pain intentaba hablar.

¡TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO!- grito, haciendo que todos se callasen.

Ya vino el idiota de nuevo, hum.-se lamentó Deidara- Ojala hubiera muerto en la misión…

Buahh! Senpai no quiere a Tobi!- empezó, pero luego se detuvo de golpe- Nee, Pain-sama, ¿quiénes son ellas?-pregunto.

¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Konan desconfiada.

Son nuevas integrantes. Vinieron ellas solas a vernos.- respondió.

¡Sí! ¡Tobi quiere a las nuevas!- grito mientras abrazaba a Misaki y Sayaka. Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunto.

Sayaka, Katsumi, Mitsuki y Misaki- respondió Pain.

¡Tobi está feliz de tenerlas aquí!- dijo Tobi, abrazándolas.

Bien, ahora, vayan a sus habitaciones. Ustedes-Pain nos señaló- vayan con Konan a dormir, por ahora.-dijo, y dicho esto, desapareció.

Katsumi suspiro. Esa noche sin duda seria rara.

* * *

Dejen por favor, un lindo review! No le hace daño a nadie, y me levantan el animo para seguir escribiendo n_n


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Yo de nuevo n.n.

Gracias por su apoyo, en serio, me han levantado el animo. Bueno, tomare en cuenta sus consejos. (o al meno eso intentare)

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto

Sin nada mas que decir, el capitulo

* * *

En la habitación de Konan:

Bien, quisiera conocerlas. ¿Como eran sus vidas antes de llegar aquí?

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas.

Veras...-

Mientras tanto en la sala:

Vamos, danna, diga que si, hum!

No. No podemos espiar a las chicas, Deidara.

¡Por favor!- rogó el artista, poniendo ojos de cordero degollado.

No.

¿Espiar, dices?- dijo Hidan, entrando a la conversación. Cuenten conmigo.

¿Ya ve, danna?. No soy el único. Ademas...- lo miro de forma picara- Se que quieres saber mas de Sayaka, hum.

Sasori se sonrojo involuntariamente, pero nadie lo noto.

Estas loco. Yo no quiero saber nada de esa extraña- respondió nerviosamente.- Y ademas, yo jamas he espiado a nadie, menos a una chica. No es de caballeros.

Sasori, te recuerdo que no somos caballeros. Somos asesinos rango S, y ellas también lo son.- observo Hidan, logrando que Sasori se quedara callado.

De todas maneras, no. No las voy a espiar.

¿Espiar?. Cuenten conmigo- dijo Itachi, entrando a la sala con un refresco en mano ( N/A: ¿De donde salio eso?)

Todos miraron a Itachi como si fuera un bicho raro.

¿Que?- dijo Itachi, harto de que todos le mirasen.

Itachi...no conocía ese lado de ti, hum...-dijo Deidara.

¡Nadie va a espiar a nadie!- grito Pain, entrando a la sala abruptamente, causando que los demás dieran un saltito de donde estaban y que a Itachi se le cayera su refresco (N/A: LOL)

¡Hey, mi capa!- reclamo Hidan, a quien la había caído el liquido.

¿Porque, hum?-pregunto Deidara.

Porque...no me llamaron...

(Caída anime)

Líder...no conocía ese lado de usted...-dijo Sasori, sorprendido.

Pain solo se le quedo mirando.

Bueno...da igual. Vamos, pero con silencio-ordeno.

Sasori negó con lastima, y los siguió.

Ya en la habitación, pegaron el oído a la puerta para escuchar.

(Nota: Lo que esta entre lineas, es lo que se dicen en la habitación)

\- Y bien, Sayaka, has tenido novio?-

-Eh...si. Tuve un romance con el Kazekage, nada importante-

-Y...como era?¿Romántico o algo por el estilo?-

-Si, lo era. Era muy lindo conmigo, pero lo tuve que dejar para venir acá-

Oh, que triste... ¿y tu, Katsumi?

-No he tenido. No tengo tiempo para eso-

-¿Ni siquiera alguien que te haya gustado?-

-...No-

Bueno...¿Misaki?

-Mi caso es algo vergonzoso...-

-Anda, dilo. No me reiré de ti.-

-Yo...me enamore de alguien de mi clan. Y de mi misma linea sucesoria-

(Sorpresa general, especialmente para los de afuera)

-Su nombre es Neji Hyuga. No diré nada mas-

-Vaya... ¿y tu Mitsuki?-

-No he tenido. Nadie me merece o me ha llamado la atención.-

Bueno, cambiemos de tema. ¿Que piensan de los chicos de la organización?

-Pues a mi, Sasori me parece un tonto. Pero no puedo negar que es guapo-

-A mi... me llama mas la atención Deidara, es guapo, n-no vayan a pensar mal-

-Hidan me cae bien, es genial-

-Pues a mi... Itachi es mi preferido, hasta ahora.-

Y así paso la noche, con los chicos espiando, hasta que Konan los vio, y bueno... esta de mas decir que paso.

Al día siguiente:

Bien. El primer combate sera entre Katsumi vs Itachi.-anuncio Pain, que tenia el lado derecho de la cara sospechosamente roja.

Los mencionados pasaron al frente, mirándose fijo.

Listos...¡comiencen!

Por un rato, nadie se movió. Parecían estar inmoviles.

¿Por que no se mueven?-pregunto Hidan.

Ha caído en un genjutsu.-respondió Kisame.

Entonces, otra Katsumi se puso detrás de el, y lo ataco, tomándolo por sorpresa. Había puesto un clon, así que no resulto afectada.

¡Así se hace, Katsumi!-grito Misaki, como apoyándola

Katsumi activo su Sharingan rápidamente. Esta no seria una pelea fácil.

Ella no mentía. Si tiene el sharingan, hum- dijo Deidara.

Amaterasu.-dijo rápidamente.

¿Amaterasu?. Se esta tomando esto en serio-pensó Itachi.

Unas llamas negras aparecieron, y se dispusieron a quemar a Itachi, lograndolo.

¡Lo ha alcanzado!-exclamo Misaki-¡Katsumi gano!

No tan rápido. Mira nuevamente- dijo Kisame.

En donde había caído el Amaterasu, salieron cuervos negros. Era un clon.

Katsumi frunció el ceño, mientras se cubría el ojo derecho. (N/A:Por el efecto del Amaterasu)

Pelea en serio-pidió- Si no lo haces, te matare.

¿Eso es lo que quieres?. Bien, lo haré.- Itachi desapareció de su vista, colocándose detrás de ella-Esto recién ha empezado- susurro.

Katsumi se dio la vuelta, y le dio un golpe en el estomago, logrando apartarlo un poco, e hizo unos sellos.

-Katon: Gōryūka no jutsu-

Itachi, gracias a su velocidad los esquivo todos, logrando así, que ninguno le caiga.

Katsumi gruño, y se dispuso a atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo.

Admítelo. No me ganaras-dijo mientras peleaban, agarrándola por el cuello, y mirándola fijo.

-Tsukuyomi-dijo ella sonriendo.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo. Iba a hacerlo mas largo, pero, ya me botan de la compu (porqueee D:)

No se, pero tengo la impresión que me ha quedado horrible, bueno, ustedes verán.

Dejen su review! n.n.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! *saluda* Aquí de nuevo la asombrosa YO *grillitos* nadie me quiere TwT

Les daré un anuncio... me he equivocado en la clasificación del fic...La historia en si es de acción y romance, con un poco de comedia...eso lo decidí después de horas de pensar en el fic...pero no sabia como ponerlo u_u Perdonadme!

Disclaimer: Naruto, ni Akatsuki me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Ahora, el capitulo!

* * *

-Tsukuyomi-

Itachi se vio envuelto en un genjutsu, y Katsumi mirándolo fijo

-Yo tengo el control aquí-

Katsumi empezó a atacarlo con katanas. Una a una las iba enterrando en su cuerpo. Itachi se contenía.

-Esto no es divertido si no gritas-

Entonces, las katanas se pusieron al rojo vivo y parecían irradiar chakra. Itachi la miro como si fuera una loca. Katsumi sonrió levemente, y enterró la katana en el estomago de Itachi lentamente, mientras este aguantaba los gritos.

¿Como consiguió que su Tsukuyomi fuera tan poderoso?. Es igual de fuerte que el mio-pensó

Cuando Katsumi decidió que ya era suficiente, desactivo la técnica.

Itachi respiraba pausadamente, mientras trataba de estabilizarse. (Tsukuyomi ademas de dejar a la victima agotada, también hace que no pueda pensar con claridad)

Katsumi aprovecho eso, y lo ataco antes que pudiera estabilizarse. Con kunais en mano, iba atacándolo rápidamente, sin pausas.

Hasta que Itachi se soltó de un rápido movimiento, empujando, y a la vez golpeando a Katsumi en el pecho, dejándola aturdida.

-Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu-

Katsumi reacciono a tiempo, al ver a la enorme bola de fuego que se dirigía a ella, e hizo unos sellos.

-Doton: Doroku Gaeshi-

La bola de fuego fue contenida por el muro, no afectando a su ejecutora.

Si esto sigue así, tendré que utilizar el Susanoo o Amaterasu contra ella, y no quiero eso-pensó Itachi.

Esto esta mal. He gastado mucho chakra. Apenas si tengo para 2 técnicas mas- pensó Katsumi.

A ambos no les quedo de otra. Luchar frente a frente.

Ambos son muy habilidosos en el taijutsu- dijo Misaki.

Pero uno tendrá que caer. Sera Katsumi quien pierda- afirmo Kisame.

Misaki volteo hacia el sorprendida.

Itachi no ha utilizado su Mangekyo Sharingan en ningún momento. En cambio, tu amiga ya ha utilizado el Amaterasu y el Tsukuyomi. Es fácil saber quien va a ganar.

-Katsumi...-

Los golpes, que eran rápidos se fueron alentando, y Katsumi jadeaba cansada, mientras que Itachi solo esquivaba sus golpes con facilidad.

Y entonces, Itachi le dio un golpe en el estomago, muy fuerte. Katsumi escupió algo de sangre, y cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Lo sabia- dijo Kisame- El no se dejaría ganar tan fácil...

¡El ganador es Itachi!- anuncio Pain-

¡Katsumi!- exclamaron Misaki y Sayaka, yendo a auxiliar a su amiga.

Esta bien Solo esta inconsciente- dijo Itachi, retirándose.

-Uchiha bastardo-pensó Misaki, apretando los dientes y llevándose a su amiga.

¿No necesitan ayuda con eso?-pregunto Konan.

No gracias, yo se ninjutsu medico-respondió Misaki, sonriendo y concentrando chakra en sus manos, la empezó a curar.

Sayaka miraba a su amiga inmóvil, y se preguntaba si el Uchiha había mentido y realmente estaba muerta. Eso no le sorprendería de un Uchiha ( aclaraciones unos capítulos mas adelante)

Katsumi abrió lentamente los ojos, y se sentó abruptamente.

¡Katsumi! ¡Estas bien!- exclamo Misaki, abrazándola.

Am, si, yo, suéltame-pidió, y de inmediato la soltaron-¿Que paso?

Perdiste- le dijo Sayaka.

¡QUE!

* * *

Buenoh, hasta aquí el fic. Corto, lo se, pero actualizare mañana! Es que ya es tarde y debo ir a dormir...

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Muy bien, como yo prometí, estoy aquí de nuevo! :D

¡Yo jamas abandonare este fic! (esta es tu respuesta, Sarada). Podrá pasar mucho tiempo sin que actualice, pero abandonarlo nunca!

Disclaimer: Naruto ni los Akatsuki me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto.

* * *

Luego que Sayaka tranquilizara a Katsumi, Pain pudo decir entre quien seria el siguiente enfrentamiento.

¡El siguiente combate es el de Mitsuki vs Hidan!- anuncio-

Los nombrados se pusieron frente a frente.

-Listos...¡comiencen!-

¡Seras sacrificio!- amenazo Hidan enseñando la guadaña.

No lo creo- contesto Mitsuki, sacando su arma de su capa, una guadaña de dos hojas, y que en su otro extremo, tenia una especie de lanza

La pelea comenzó. Hidan le empezó a atacar con su guadaña, mientras que Mitsuki esquivaba los golpes rápidamente. Luego, harta de que la estuviesen atacando, utilizo su guadaña para detener los ataques, logrando que Hidan retroceda. Mitsuki agarro su arma y la dividió en dos, teniendo ahora una guadaña y una lanza para atacar. Velozmente, se dirigió al chico para usar un ataque letal que lo destrozaría, sin embargo, el lo esquivo y aprovecho para atacar a la chica quien no pudo evitarlo.

Ha! Te tengo!- dijo mientras bebía la sangre de la chica, y dibujaba el símbolo de Jashin en el suelo.

Mitsuki, enfadada porque Hidan la había puesto en la maldición, se dirigió a el, e hizo unos sellos:

-¡Hyōton: Rōga Nadare no Jutsu!-

La avalancha empezó, y aplasto a Hidan, y Mitsuki aprovecho para atacar con shurikens y kunais al chico, y así poder beber su sangre.

¡Tu no eres el único que juega rudo!-dijo, y dibujo el signo de Jashin en el suelo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose un rato, y luego Hidan se enterró una estaca en el pecho, seguido de Mitsuki, quien se la enterró en el brazo, y así sucesivamente. El piso estaba cubierto de sangre, y ya parecían gladiadores de la sangre que había.

Mitsuki hizo unos sellos rápidos, para que Hidan no lo pudiera evitar.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-

Unas 10 copias de ella aparecieron, y Hidan tuvo que defenderse, haciendo que Mitsuki aproveche eso para poder atacarlo libremente.

Aprovechando que el campo de batalla había también un rió, hizo los sellos para un jutsu de agua.

-Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu-

El gran dragón salio, impactando a Hidan, y haciendo que los clones desaparezcan. Entonces...

¿Donde esta Hidan, hum?-pregunto Deidara.

No lo se...-respondió Kakuzu, encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces, inesperadamente, la cabeza de Mitsuki rodó al suelo, seguida de su cuerpo.

¡¿QUE?!- fue el grito general.

Y pudieron ver el cuerpo de Hidan en las mismas condiciones.

Es un... empate- dijo Pain, asombrado.

¡**** estuve a punto de ganar *****!- grito la cabeza de Mitsuki en el suelo.

Pero no te deje- contesto la cabeza de Hidan, burlándose- Te ****, jaja!

¡Tu cállate, que perdiste ****!- contesto.

-¡Tu no me callas!-

-¡Yo hago lo que se me da la gana!-

Ya cállate, pareces niñita- le regaño Sayaka, llevándosela para que Misaki la cure.

-¡¿Oye, y a mi que?!-

Tu te callas- dijo Kakuzu, entrando al campo de batalla y llevándoselo como costal de papas.

¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- gritaron ambos.

El siguiente combate es de Misaki vs Deidara- anuncio Pain, haciendo caso omiso al escándalo.

¿Q-Que?- balbuceo Misaki nerviosa, y Deidara la volteo a ver.

Prepárate, hum- le dijo, y se fue al campo de batalla.

Misaki se acerco también al campo, y se puso frente a frente con el.

Listos...¡comiencen!

Misaki activo su Byakugan. Debía ser precavida.

Vas a perder, hum- dijo Deidara, moldeando animales de arcilla nivel C1

Misaki sonrió

Eso lo veremos- contesto ella, poniéndose seria.

Los animales de arcilla se dirigieron hacia ella velozmente.

-¡Katsu!-

-¡Hakkeshou Kaiten!-

Los animales explotaron, sin hacerle daño a Misaki.

Deidara frunció el ceño, y esta vez hizo un pájaro, que lo lanzo hacia ella, seguido de muchos animales de arcilla.

-¡Katsu!-

Cuando explotaron, se vio pedazos de un tronco.

-Sustitución-

Misaki se acerco por su espalda, y un brillo de color verde ilumino el campo.

-Hakke Rokujūyon Shō...-

* * *

Hasta aquí! Espero que les halla gustado n.n

Desde ahora, actualizare todos los días (si puedo)

¡Hasta otro capitulo!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!. Lamento no haber actualizado antes, mi imaginación se fue a Narnia xD. Pero aqui estoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto, solo me pertenecen mis OC

Advertencias: Leve, pero levisimo Sasorixoc

* * *

-Hakke Rokujūyon Shō...-

Deidara miro a todos los lados y vio a Misaki mirándolo en la posición para realizar su ataque.

-Acabemos con esto rápido…-

Deidara trago saliva.

-¡Hakke! ¡Ni Shō!-

Primer golpe….

-¡Yon Shō!-

Segundo golpe…

-¡Hassho!-

Tercer golpe…

¡Juroku Shō!

Cuarto golpe. Deidara da muestras de dolor.

¡Sanjuuni Shō!

Quinto golpe. Parece que el ya no resiste…

¡Rokujuu Yon Shō!

Sexto y último. Deidara cae lejos.

Pasan 5 minutos sin rastro de él.

¿Lo ha matado?- pregunto Hidan.

No. Es imposible que resista tan poco- respondió Sasori.

Detrás de una humareda, se ve la figura de Deidara. Se ve malherido.

Maldita sea- pensó el, mientras moldeaba más animales de arcilla.- No puedo utilizar el C2, el C3 los mataría a todos, el C4 está reservado para Itachi… y ni de broma el C0…

¿Vas a seguir?- pregunto Misaki, quien estaba en posición de defensa.

Deidara sonrió.

Hace falta más que eso para vencerme, ¿sabes?- respondió sonriendo, aunque era una sonrisa falsa.

Deidara soltó los animales de arcilla, y los hizo explotar. Misaki los esquivo todos, excepto por uno, que si exploto.

Vaya… con que es así como funciona… ese es el punto ciego del Byakugan…-pensó- Entonces-saco más animales de arcilla- aprovechemos eso.

Deidara tiro animales de arcilla alrededor de Misaki, excepto algunos que estaban colocados ocultos en las ramas de un árbol.

¿De nuevo con eso?- dijo ella, y los esquivo nuevamente.

-¡Katsu!-

3 animales de arcilla explotaron cerca de Misaki, haciéndola caer lejos.

Entonces estaba en lo cierto.-Deidara saco más arcilla- Acabemos esto.

Misaki se levantó lentamente.

Maldición… ¿se habrá dado cuenta del punto ciego?

*Flashback (YEAH!)*

Misaki y Neji se encontraban entrenando.

Has mejorado bastante en muy poco tiempo. Felicidades- le dijo.

¿Cómo no voy a aprender si tengo un sensei tan asombroso?- le respondió ella, a modo de elogio.

Neji rio.

No digas eso. Si tú eres mayor que yo.-le contesto.

Misaki rio levemente.

Escucha. Hay algo más que tienes que saber.- Misaki presto atención- El Byakugan tiene un punto ciego, y se localiza detrás del cuello, por encima de la primera vertebra toráxica. Ten mucho cuidado con eso- le advirtió.

Misaki asintió.

Claro. Lo tendré en cuenta.

*Fin Flashback*

Deidara saco unos muñecos de arcilla (si no saben que es, busquen) y los coloco alrededor de ella.

¿Cómo te va con esto, hum?- dijo Deidara, y soltó una risa, mientras veía como Misaki peleaba inútilmente contra los muñecos.

-¡Hakkeshou Kaiten!-

Los muñecos fueron despedazados, y se pegaron a los árboles. Sin embargo, se volvieron a reconstruir.

Demonios…- pensó ella, y, aprovechando que Deidara estaba distraído, se acercó a el velozmente, atacándolo con el puño suave.

Deidara se quería defender, pero no era muy bueno con el taijutsu, y ya empezaba a sentir los efectos del puño suave.

Entonces ella se alejó e inmediatamente hizo un ataque:

-¡Raikiri!-

Deidara le detuvo el brazo inmediatamente, y se lo torció. (N/A: ¡Ouch!)

Misaki pego un grito leve, y cayó al suelo.

¡Misaki!- exclamo Mitsuki.

Deidara se fue acercando a ella, para acabarla. Misaki cerró los ojos fuertemente y….

-¡Paf!-

Misaki abrió los ojos, y encontró a Deidara desmayado con un hilo de sangre corriendo por sus labios.

¡La ganadora es Misaki!-anuncio Pain.

¿Pero qué? ¡Deidara iba a ganar!- exclamo Hidan.

Son los efectos secundarios del puño suave- dijo Sasori, quien miraba sin más a su alumno desmayado.

Misaki se levantó, y con su mano libre, empezó a curarlo.

Que compasiva- pensó Sasori- A pesar de que el trato de matarla… no sé cómo es una renegada.

Deidara empezó a abrir los ojos.

Que… ¿Misaki?- pregunto.

¡Soy yo!- dijo ella sonriendo.

¿Qué haces? A pesar que trate de matarte, me curas. No te entiendo, hum- dijo el, confundido.

Así soy yo- dijo ella, ayudándolo a levantarse.

Deberías cambiar. Eres una asesina, hum- dijo el, alejándose.

Misaki se entristeció, y salió del campo, sentándose al lado de Sasori.

Sasori le miro. Que muchacha más valiente y fuerte, capaz de herir a su alumno. Que el la reconozca es algo increíble.

¡El próximo combate será el de Sasori vs Sayaka!-anuncio Pain, quien ya estaba cansado de parecer mujer de peleas (xD)

¿Te digo algo, Sasori?- le dijo Misaki.

-¿Qué?-

-Ten cuidado con Sayaka. No es nada compasiva, y es muy rápida.-

Sasori le miro confuso.

¿Porque me dices eso?-pregunto.

Porque me agradas- dijo ella sonriendo. Además, de alguna forma, eres algo parecido a Sayaka. Los dos tuvieron una infancia parecida.

Sasori estaba más confundido aun. ¿Sayaka era parecido a el?

¡Sasori!- grito Sayaka- ¿¡Qué esperas!?

Me lo cuentas más tarde- dijo el, yendo al campo.

* * *

Y hasta aqui! Espero que sea de su agrado n.n

Sayonara!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! ¡Aqui un capitulo mas! Siento, de verdad, la demora, pero es que el cole me odia y no deja que escriba oAo Pero lo logre!

Primero, algunos asuntos aclarados:

La historia ocurre en el lapsus de tiempo cuando Naruto se va a entrenar con Jiraiya.

Konan y Pain no son pareja, pero ya lo seran n.n

La apariencia física de las chicas es la siguiente:

Katsumi Tenshi: Cabello negro hasta la cintura, liso, ojos negros igualmente, blanca, delgada y alta. Trae el uniforme ANBU, antes de que le dieran la capa Akatsuki, que es en el próximo cap.

Misaki Hyuga: Cabello marrón claro, medio ondulado, ojos blancos, piel nivea, mas baja que Katsumi.

Mitsuki Ayane: Cabello anaranjado, peinado en una media coleta, ojos miel, piel normal, no muy blanca ni muy bronceada. Es igual de alta que Katsumi.

Sayaka Dokutsu: Cabello pelirrojo, suelto, ojos celestes, piel blanca, con el uniforme normal de los marionetistas.

Y bueno! Sarada, pondre lemon, pero mushasha, recien voy por el cap 7! Ponde un lemon NagaKonan si quieres en el cap 9 :3

Aqui el cap!

* * *

Sasori se puso al frente de Sayaka, y la observo un rato.

Parece que lleva bastantes marionetas, eso es seguro- pensó mientras veía la espalda de la chica, que llevaba como 6 pergaminos.- para atacar al Kazekage debe de ser muy rápida y fuerte; es de sangre fría, por lo que escuche anoche el Kazekage era su pareja y lo ataco sin piedad…

¿Te moverás?- pregunto impaciente Sayaka. Había esperado enfrentarse al maestro de las marionetas por años, y ahora ni se movía.- ¿O tienes miedo?

Ha, que tontería- respondió Sasori, arrogantemente.- Quiero ver cuánto duras con mi mejor marioneta- saco un pergamino e invoco.- Siéntete orgullosa, serás una de los pocos que tienen ese privilegio- acato, enseñando sus hilos.

Sayaka sonrió.

No creas que me dejare vencer. Como soy educada, seré buena al devolverte el favor que me has hecho- saco un pergamino e invoco.- Esta marioneta es única, hecha por mí, no como las otras… son obras tuyas.- dijo lo último con una mueca de fastidio, a lo que Sasori sonrió por lo bajo.

-Ya veo… estas insultando a mis marionetas…-

Sayaka sonrió, orgullosa, y enseño los hilos también.

Mis marionetas son perfectas, no como las demás… nadie podría superarlas… ¿que no te enseñaron eso en la academia?

A mi me enseñaban cosas útiles- contesto, y alzo la marioneta.- Así que… ¿el Tercer Kazekage, eh?

La marioneta de Sayaka era una mujer, con túnica negra, y cabellos blancos, que parecía algo indefenso. Sin embargo, estaba repleta de veneno y armas. Traía la el signo: 死 (Muerte)

Tu marioneta es interesante- dijo arqueando una ceja- Pero da igual, no me hará daño.

-Ya veremos…-

Sayaka movió los hilos, y la dirigió velozmente. Sasori, inmutable, movió su marioneta al frente de ella, y empezó la batalla.

Solo se escuchaba el repiqueteo de las armas, y el veneno gotear…el veneno de Sasori, purpura, y el veneno de Sayaka…negro como la noche.

Es un veneno potente- pensó Sasori- Menos mal que ya no soy humano…

Hasta que la marioneta de Sasori se levantó en el aire, y revolcó la marioneta de Sayaka.

-Tch-

-Vaya, vaya, no eras tan buena como decías, ¿no?-

Sayaka sonrió, y la marioneta se levantó de nuevo.

Otra vez, hizo lo mismo. Solo que esta vez, Sayaka resulto ganadora. El veneno goteaba, formando un charco.

Entonces, Sasori lo vio. Sonrió y ataco a Sayaka nuevamente, haciendo que la pelea fuera más intensa.

-Maldición…ya sé porque es respetado… ¡Y parece que solo juega! –

Entonces, Sasori hizo un brusco movimiento, atrayendo a la marioneta de Sayaka hacia él, y por inercia, su manipuladora fue hacia el también.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. La marioneta de Sayaka enredada, los hilos de chakra se soltaron, el charco de veneno se desparramo, y una caída…

Sayaka sintió que moría. Había caído en su propio veneno. Lentamente, sintió su cuerpo paralizársele. Incapaz de moverse, solo mascullaba maldiciones hacia el marionetista, que la miraba divertido.

Ha, pareces muy indefensa- Sasori se agacho y le acaricio la mejilla, toco un mechón pelirrojo- Débil y estúpida- le susurró al oído, dejando a Sayaka fría.

Abandono- dijo el, yéndose del campo, con total indiferencia.

-¡Sayaka gana por abandono!-

Katsumi se acercó lentamente, y la cargo, con cuidado de no tocar las partes con veneno.

Sayaka apretó los dientes. ¿Porque siempre pasaba lo mismo? ¿Porque era una molestia para el mundo? ¿Porque…?

Me tiene lastima- pensó con rabia- ¡LASTIMA!

Misaki saco un frasco del morral de Sayaka, que estaba en la banca. Se acercó a ella, y se lo dio de beber. Inmediatamente, el antídoto surgió efecto. Sayaka se levantó lentamente.

Después de haberlos visto pelear, se cómo serán los nuevos equipos.- anuncio Pain.

Los equipos serán los siguientes- siguió Konan- Mitsuki y Hidan.

Mitsuki sonrió divertida, igual que Hidan, y chocaron puños. Al parecer, se habían caído bien, después de todo.

-Katsumi e Itachi…-

Katsumi cerró los ojos, mientras que Itachi la miro fijo. ¿Por qué con él?

-Misaki y Deidara-

Misaki se sonrojo levemente, y Deidara se puso sus brazos detrás de la nuca y soltó un largo suspiro. Al menos no era Tobi.

-Yo y Pain…-

Pain la agarró del brazo, como si fuera propiedad de él.

-Kisame y Zetsu.-

Zetsu salió del suelo y miro a Kisame, este le devolvió la mirada, y una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios.

-Kakuzu y Tobi-

Kakuzu puso cara de horror, mientras Tobi se colgaba de su cuello, diciendo: "Kakuzu-san, ¡Tobi es un buen chico!"

Deidara lo miro con lastima.

-Y Sasori y Sayaka.-

Sasori la miro con aburrimiento, y esta se levantó, indignada.

-¡No pienso hacer equipo con el!-

Tienes. Serán un gran equipo- excuso Pain.

¡No quiero!- grito, y se fue corriendo, ignorando los gritos de Pain y sus amigas.

Corrió hasta la cueva, y se encerró en la habitación de Konan.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

-Estúpido Sasori…-

* * *

owo hasta aqui. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Sayonara!


	8. El pasado (primera parte)

Capítulo 8: El pasado (primera parte).

* * *

-¡SAYAKA!-

Misaki aporreaba la puerta, junto con Mitsuki. Katsumi estaba a un lado y Pain estaba al lado de las dos. Además, algunos curiosos, léase, Deidara, Hidan y Konan estaban presentes.

Espera- Konan la detuvo- Déjame intentar.

Misaki se apartó, igual que su amiga.

-¿Sayaka?- no hubo respuesta.- Sayaka, escúchame, debes sentirte muy mal, pero- se escucharon sollozos al otro lado.- Debes al menos intentarlo…

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!-grito Sayaka al otro lado de la puerta, sobresaltando a Konan.

Es imposible- Katsumi hablo- No hará caso, eso es seguro.

Pues escuchara.- Pain parecía molesto.- Va a tener que obedecer… ¡Shinra Tensei!

¡Mi alcoba!- pensó Konan, con lagrimones al estilo anime.

La puerta exploto, y Sayaka levanto la vista, con la mirada cansada.

Pain se detuvo. Esa mirada… se parecía a el…

Nagato (desde su guarida) se puso a pensar. Esa muchacha…

¿Qué pasa, Nagato?- le susurro Konan. Pain reacciono.

-Nada-

Estoy harta…pensé que Akatsuki sería un lugar donde podría quedarme tranquila, sin preocuparme por los demás, solo por mi…-

Sayaka apretó los puños. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto?

-Dejadme en paz- dijo, mientras hundía su rostro en sus manos.

Misaki se acercó, y le levanto el rostro. Estaba magullado, y húmedo, por las lágrimas. "Le susurro un "Está bien", y Sayaka la abrazo. Mitsuki y Katsumi se acercaron, y la levantaron.

Las odio- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa- Siempre me animan.

Mitsuki le devolvió la sonrisa, al igual que Misaki, y Katsumi sonrió levemente.

Para eso estamos- le dijo Misaki.

Sayaka se dirigió a Pain.

Discúlpame- dijo ella- Deje que mis emociones me dominaran.- soltó un suspiro- Seré la compañera de Sasori.

Pain asintió, y se fue junto con Konan. A lo lejos se escuchaban las quejas de la peli azul, y los suspiros cansados de Pain.

¿Realmente estas bien?- pregunto Katsumi.

Si- respondió ella- ¿Habrá una ducha por aquí?-

Si, por allá- dijo Deidara, que estaba algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

Gracias- le dijo, y se fue.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo.

Yo…llevare a… Katsumi a conocer la cueva- dijo apresuradamente el rubio, y se fue, llevando a a la chica del brazo, con una queja de la última.

Ven Mitsuki- Hidan la halo del brazo- Te mostrare algo.

Y Hidan se llevó a Mitsuki.

Y me quede sola- dijo en un suspiro Misaki, y se recostó en la pared, contando cuantos kunais cabían en línea recta en el piso.

Entonces, inesperadamente, una sombra apareció en la puerta, haciendo, que por instinto, Misaki arrojara un kunai.

Vaya, que agresiva- dijo una voz.

Sasori…- Misaki dio un suspiro- No me asustes así…

Tu eres demasiado asustadiza- El pelirrojo tiro el kunai al suelo-¿Y?

¿Y qué?- pregunto Misaki

-Me ibas a decir el pasado de Sayaka…-

¿Aun te interesa después de lo que le hiciste?- cuestiono Misaki, algo molesta.

Es una debilucha, es lo que se merecía…- contesto Sasori con indiferencia.

¡Oye, no hables así de ella!- exclamo Misaki, con el Byakugan activado.

Sasori levanto una ceja a modo de cuestión, y soltó una risilla.

-Esa es mi opinión…además, es muy mala perdedora…-

Lo que más odia en el mundo es que la humillen- dijo Misaki en un susurro.

Se sintió humillada, ¿eh?- Sasori la miro con aburrimiento-¿Vas a contarme si o no?- pregunto exasperado- Odio que me hagan esperar, y más si es por nada…

Misaki miro al suelo un rato, y luego salió de la habitación.

-Busquemos a Katsumi. Ella te podrá explicar mejor.-

Sasori bufo, y se fue a la cocina, donde Deidara, Kakuzu, Tobi y Katsumi miraban la tele. La novela "Doña Juana" (no se me ocurrió otro nombre xD)

-Esta interesante- comento Katsumi.

Y eso que no has visto lo que paso en el capítulo anterior- le dijo Deidara.

Misaki le hizo una seña a su amiga para que se acercara, e inmediatamente, ella vino.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-¿Le podrías mostrar el pasado de…Sayaka a Sasori?-

-No-

¿Porque?-preguntaron al unísono.

No se lo mostrare a él después de lo que hizo- respondió ella cortante.

Oh, vamos ¿otra vez con eso?- se quejó el pelirrojo.

Además…Katsumi miro a Sasori- Eres una marioneta, no te afectaría el genjutsu.-

No se cómo te diste cuenta, pero no soy una marioneta completa-Sasori la miro fijo- Solo la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo.*

Katsumi le sostenía la mirada.

Vamos...- pidió Misaki- Además, si se lo mostramos, tal vez la entienda….

Los ojos de Katsumi lentamente se convirtieron en Mangekyo.

-Está bien… mira…. No podría decirte con exactitud su pasado…solo el suceso que cambio su vida para siempre…

-….-

Sasori se vio envuelto en un genjutsu. Miro a su alrededor, y se encontraba en la aldea de la Arena.

-¡Hermana!-

Sasori vio como una pelinegra corría hacia lo que supuso que era Sayaka de niña.

Hola Miroshi- le saludo, viendo como esta se le arrojaba a os brazos.

Estuviste mucho tiempo afuera. Le recrimino.

Ja, sí, pero adivina que- Sayaka le sonrió y señalo su bandana- ¡Ya soy Chuunin!

¡Qué bien! Miroshi la halo del brazo-¡Vamos a enseñarle a papa y a mama!

Las hermanas se fueron, y Sasori las siguió.

¡Padre, madre, pase los exámenes!

-¿Papa….?-

* * *

ewe hasta la proxima! oAo

PD: Lean mi otra historia llamada "Ninjas en otro mundo" owo


	9. El pasado (2 parte)

Capítulo 8 (continuación)

* * *

Aqui con la conti :D Se me fue el inter y no pude subir D: Pero aqui estoy yo, la mas awesome del mundo! (?)

* * *

-¿Papa?-

La sala estaba vacía. Los platos y la comida estaban en su lugar, pero sus padres no estaban. Miroshi miro asustada a la pelirroja, quien trago saliva, y entro, en guardia, con un kunai en mano.

Hermana, tengo miedo…-le susurro a su hermana mayor.

Igual yo...- le contesto, entrando a la cocina, donde se escuchaban ruidos.

Al entrar, vieron claramente a dos hombres encapuchados. No pudieron ver sus rostros, solo el gran símbolo del clan Uchiha en su espalda.

La pelirroja guardo silencio, y agarro un shuriken, lanzándolo rápidamente. Sin embargo, la mano del ninja la detuvo.

Vaya vaya, tenemos compañía…- dijo burlón el hombre, acercándose a Sayaka. Ella, por inercia, se puso enfrente de su hermana, protegiéndola.

Hey, Hiro déjala en paz- el otro hombre hablo- Déjamela a mí.

El otro se acercó rápidamente, quedando al frente de la chica.

Hey preciosa, mi nombre es Kei, ¿cómo te llamas tú?- le cuestiono, alzando el mentón de la chica.

Sayaka hizo una mueca de molestia, y de un manotazo, aparto esa mano.

No me toques-amenazo, mostrando sus hilos. El otro soltó una carcajada.

¿Crees que una mocosa como tú me vencería?- cuestiono el Uchiha, ahora serio.

Miroshi le miro, atemorizada, y Sayaka le miro desafiante.

-Así es-

Tal vez tú puedas…pero…-miro a la pelinegra- Ella no...-termino, y agarro de la muñeca a Miroshi y empezó a forcejear.

¡Déjala!-exclamo, y le pego un puñetazo en el rostro. Kei limpio la sangre que corría por su boca.

-Nada mal…Pero debes aprender a ser más respetuosa…-

Entonces, un golpe en la nuca, la dejo inconsciente.

El hombre atrapo las muñecas de la pelirroja, ante la mirada aterrorizada de Miroshi.

Entonces, la pelinegra agarro el kunai de su hermana.

¿Qué haces?-cuestiono divertido Hiro- No nos vencerá una niña como tú.

Entonces Kei dejo inconsciente a la niña, y le amarro, igual que su hermana.

Vamos-rio- Estas niñas serán útiles para la guerra-dicho esto, se fue junto con su compañero.

Sasori, mudo de sorpresa, siguió a los Uchiha.

Después de 15 minutos de llevárselas a cuestas, los hombres pararon a descansar. Y fue cuando Sayaka abrió lentamente los ojos.

H-Hermana…-susurro al oído de la pelinegra-¿Estas bien?

S-Si…-le respondió- ¿Que nos van a hacer?-pregunto temerosa.

No lo sé, pero…jamás dejare que te hagan algo a ti-le afirmo la pelirroja.

Sayaka empezó a formar hilos de chakra y tratar de amarrar a aquellos Uchiha.

Sin embargo, descubrieron su plan, y destrozaron los hilos de forma rápida.

Ha…-Hiro se levantó- Tus hilos son débiles…no sé cómo eres una marionetista…

Tsk-Sayaka apretó los puños e hizo un jutsu de arena, creando un remolino, que dejo con múltiples cortadas a los dos.

Maldita…- Kei se levantó- Pensé que serias una buena sirviente para la guerra, pero no es así…-

Kei libero las cuerdas que tenía Sayaka.

Pero cuando la pelirroja intento escapar, Hiro la estrello violentamente contra el piso.

Ni creas que vamos a dejarte ir así nomas- dijo arrogante el Uchiha, acariciando el rostro de la muchacha.

¡Suéltame!-grito la pelirroja, horrorizada.

Kei rio, y se acercó.

-Basta Hiro, tengo algo más entretenido-

¿A si? ¿De qué se trata?-cuestiono divertido Hiro.

-Bueno, talvez esto se les haga conocido…-

Kei hizo un movimiento de manos, y en el suelo aparecieron los padres de Sayaka, completamente amordazados, y atados de pies a cabeza.

¡Papa! ¡Mama!-grito la pelirroja, desesperada.

Ahh… ¿no da ternura?-dijo sarcástico.

-Maldito…-Sayaka apretó los puños, con rabia, mientras que su hermana solo se abrazaba a ella.

Sayaka intento de nuevo, utilizar los hilos de chakra, sin embargo, un golpe fuerte en la cara por parte de Hiro la detuvo.

Sasori empezó a sentir el deseo de ayudarla. Ver esa rabia dentro de ella, su hermana, sus padres…tan parecidos a los suyos…

Sayaka, ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado su padre, liberándose de la cinta que cubría su boca.

La pelirroja se sobo la herida y asintió levemente.

Empecemos con la diversión….-Kei agarro a su madre por la barbilla, mientras sonreía desafiante. Entonces, saco un kunai, apuntándolo a su cuello.

No…-la pelirroja abrió desmesuradamente la boca- ¡No te atreverías!-exclamo.

El Uchiha permaneció inmutable sin mover ni un musculo.

No me retes- dijo el serio e hizo una cortada en el cuello leve, como advertencia, para luego pasar el kunai con más fuerza, haciendo que la sangre empezara a brotar continuamente.

-¡Basta!-

Sayaka se dirigió a Kei y lo golpe fuertemente en el estómago, y este callo. Entonces la pelirroja agarro un kunai, y empezó a atacar continuamente su estómago, y la sangre tiño la camisa del Uchiha, mientras este intentaba levantarse.

Miroshi miraba aterrorizada los gritos de dolor del Uchiha, y la mirada psicópata de su hermana, que parecía haber enloquecido.

Finalmente, después de 10 minutos, los gritos de Kei dejaron de escucharse, y la mano que intentaba detener a la muchacha cayó en saco.

Hiro miraba estupefacto, mientras una mueca de enojo se dibujaba en su rostro, y sus ojos lentamente empezaban a convertirse en Sharingan.

Sayaka se levantó con dificultad, respirando pausadamente. Sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, igual que sus manos.

¿Están bien?-pregunto con voz muerta. Su madre se había aplicado rápidamente un ninjutsu médico, que la había curado, así que asintió, sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver.

-Deberías preocuparte por lo ti- dijo una voz.

Todos giraron a ver al Uchiha, muerto de furia, con los ojos rojos por el Sharingan.

¡Pagaras muchacha estúpida!-exclamo y la golpeo, dejándola en el suelo.

Nadie toca a mi hermano, ¿entendiste? ¡Nadie! Y menos al haberlo matado, ¡tú morirás también!-exclamo, mientras amarraba a la pelirroja al árbol.

Y en cuanto a ustedes…-Hiro agarro a la madre, y de un rápido movimiento le corto el cuello, haciendo que esta gritara de dolor, mientras la sangre saliera a chorros tiñendo el suelo de rojo.

¡No!-Sayaka se removió en sus ataduras, con lágrimas producto del dolor y la impotencia- No, no, ¡a ella no!

El Uchiha agarro el cuerpo inerte de la madre, una joven de unos 28 años de edad, de los cabellos castaños, y se la enseño, mientras que Miroshi y su hermana rompían en llanto desconsoladamente.

Entonces, dejo caer el cuerpo para dirigirse al padre, un señor de unos 30 años, pelirrojo (N/A: Si me lo preguntáis, bastante parecido a Sasori) Y sin dudar, saco una lanza y se la clavo directo al corazón, matándolo al instante, mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro.

Pero ahí no acababa. Entonces agarro a Miroshi, muerta del miedo, y le apunto una shuriken a la cabeza.

-¡No, ella no! ¡Solo es una niña!-

¿Y qué?- dijo divertido lanzando el shuriken.

¡Herma…!-el grito quedo a medio decir, cuando la cabeza de la pelinegra rodo al suelo, seguida de su cuerpo.

Sayaka abrió los ojos, y las lágrimas acudieron rápidamente, mientras lloraba y gritaba. El Uchiha sonríe, y desapareció, no sin antes soltarle las ataduras de un movimiento.

Un rayo ilumino el bosque, visualizando los 4 cadáveres y la sangre en el lugar, dando paso a una lluvia muy fuerte.

Los recuerdos de la pelirroja la invadieron. Todo, todo lo que había pasado, las alegrías, las tristezas, los festejos…todo se había perdido en unas cuentas horas… por su culpa…

Una última lágrima cayó al suelo, mientras la pelirroja caía inconsciente.

-…..-

El genjutsu termino abruptamente. Sin darse cuenta, ahora Hidan y Deidara estaban al lado de Sasori, igual de sorprendidos.

Entonces, el pelirrojo abandono la estancia, de forma rápida.

En la oficina de Pain, él y Konan hablaban sobre un asunto.

-¿Una renegada?-

-Sí. Proviene de la Hoja. Escapo de la aldea hace 2 años y trabaja como asesina a sueldo.-

-Por lo que veo, está bien posicionada en el libro Bingo-

-Si no me equivoco ofrecen un millón de ryos por ella, viva o muerta-

-¿Por qué?-

-Proviene de un clan importante-

-¿Y su nombre es?-

-Sekai Senju-

-…-

* * *

Chan chan, como imaginaran, hay personaje nueva -w- Hasta la proxima!


	10. Capitulo 9: ¿Nueva?

¿Hola? 'Alguien se acuerda de mi? LOL Hola! No pude subir ya que me cortaron el inter owo pero ya regrese! Y no se preocupen el tiempo no ha pasado en vano, tengo 4 capitulos guardados en word, y los ire subiendo.

Muchas grcias a Itzela, que comenta en todos los cap :D Y tambien gracias al anonimo, que se tomo la molestia de leer todo mi fic y comentarlo :3 ¡Eres un amor! Criticas ofensivas, no las acepto -w-

Disclaimer: Akatsuki no me pertenece le pertenece a Kishimoto, solo me pertenecen mis OC

¡Bueno! Sin mas rodeos, el cap :)

* * *

Capítulo 9: ¿Nueva?

-Pero un millón es poco para ella-

-Eso es lo que ofrece la aldea de la Nube por ella-

-¿La Nube? ¿Por qué la buscan ellos?-

-No lo sé-

-Entonces, ¿Cuánto ofrece Konoha?-

-Cuarenta y cinco millones de ryos-

-¿Tan importante es?-

-Es una descendiente directa del primer hokage, Hashirama Senju-

-Hum… mandare a Deidara y Sasori a reclutarla. Avísales-

-Si-

Konan desapareció en un montón de papeles, dejando a Pain solo.

-¿Lo hiciste?-

-Sí, Madara-sama-

Mientras tanto, en el bosque de la Hoja, una muchacha rubia caminaba contando su ganancia.

Dos mil sesenta y cuatro, dos mil sesenta y cinco, dos mil sesenta y…-

Una explosión interrumpió sus cálculos. Un escuadrón AMBU había interrumpido. Ella hizo un gesto de aburrimiento y fastidio.

-¿Otra vez? ¿No se cansan?-bufo ella. El líder AMBU dio un paso al frente.

-Sekai-sama, por favor, no queremos lastimarla. Regrese a la Aldea-

-¿Y perderme toda la diversión que significa estar aquí? No gracias- dijo ella e hizo unos sellos.

-¡Mokuton!-

El escuadrón se vio amenazado por unas raíces gigantes, que arrasaban con todo. La mayoría escapo, más 4 AMBU murieron atravesados.

Sekai saco algunos mechones rubios desordenados de su frente, y suspiro.

-¿En dónde iba? Ah sí, dos mil sesenta y seis, dos mil sesenta y siete...-

En tanto, el escuadrón AMBU llego a Konoha, y se presentaron inmediatamente a la oficina del Hokage.

-¿Y bien?-

-Lo lamentamos, hokage-sama, no lo logramos-

Tsunade frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuantas victimas mortales? Es común que ella mate siempre a alguien-

-4 caídos, hokage-sama-

Tsunade, enfurecida, dio un golpe a la mesa.

-¿¡Que pasa con ustedes?! Dejaron escapar a Katsumi y a Misaki, valiosas shinobi, y ahora, no pueden atrapar a Sekai, una ninja que hace dos años era una fiel a Konoha!-

Shizune hizo su aparición, preocupada.

-Tsunade-sama, será mejor que no se moleste así. No podemos sortear con nuevos destrozos. Cálmese, por favor.

La rubia dio un suspiro, agarro el sake y le dio un sorbo.

-Retírense-

-Si-

Konoha no era la única aldea preocupada. Suna había estado buscando incasablemente a Sayaka, sin tener resultados.

Gaara estaba más que afligido. Tanto problema estaba a punto de reventarle la cabeza, y los gritos de Temari no ayudaban mucho.

-¡Yo te dije! ¡Algo había en esa mujer que no me gustaba!-

-Por favor, Temari, ¿podrías callarte?-

-¡Pero es tu culpa! Ha robado pergaminos con técnicas prohibidas. ¡Sabes qué pasaría si cae en manos de Akatsuki? ¡¿Sabes?!-

-Lo sé-

-¡No puedo creer que hayas caído en su trampa!-

-Tú también lo hiciste, Temari-

Por primera vez, la del abanico se quedó callada. Se dio cuenta que nada ganaba con reprender a su hermano, que se veía triste y afligido. Suspiro, y salió de la habitación.

Gaara, al verse solo, hundió el rostro en sus manos, entristecido.

-Sayaka, vuelve, por favor…-

El pelirrojo recordó la sonrisa de ella, y su cabello, y su piel…

-¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota al pensar que alguien como ella aceptaría casarse con él?-

-Entonces, entro Kankuro, con la sorpresa más grande de su vida. Había visto a Gaara llorar.

-….-

\- Konoha tenía 3 fugitivas. Suna solo tenía una, pero daba importancia y peso al asunto que ella era la futura esposa del Kazekage .Amegakure, por su parte, se sentía más tranquila sin la presencia de Mitsuki, quien desde hace tiempo, ya había levantado sospechas, y además, no era muy querida que digamos…

Sin embargo, había alguien que si la quería, o era algo parecido.

-Mitsuki, porque me dejaste sola aquí, con ellos…-

Mientras tanto, Akatsuki estaba de lo más tranquilo. Sayaka estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de Sasori, y este último, estaba arreglando marionetas en su taller. Algo le decía que se llevaría una sorpresa al ir a su cuarto.

Katsumi veía la telenovela "Juana Pancha" con Itachi y Kakuzu. Este último no estaba viendo la novela, sino contando dinero en el sofá, y de vez en cuando, echaba un vistazo.

Misaki y Deidara jugaban cartas, igual que Hidan y Mitsuki. Tobi estaba viendo cuantos chicles caben en el pelo de Zetsu, que estaba dormido en medio de la sala. Kisame estaba bañándose…o al menos eso creía.

-Eso nooo…- Zetsu se levantó soñoliento, e hizo que Tobi pegara un salto hacia atrás.

-Ah Tobi, ¿qué haces aquí? **Me siento raro-**comento el lado negro.

No, ¿porque se sentiría así, Zetsu-san?-dijo nervioso el enmascarado.

**Hmm**...- Zetsu se llevó una mano al cabello, y lo noto pegajoso. Saco un poco de esa sustancia. Goma de mascar.

Tobi aprecio como el chakra del peliverde crecía desmesuradamente, captando la atención de todos

-Tobi… ¡yo te mato!-

El bicolor se abalanzo sobre el enmascarado, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el pobre chico soltara quejidos y ruegos.

-Ahh, no Zetsu-san, ¡ya no! ¡Detente!-

**-¡No!-**Zetsu, completamente poseído por su lado negro, solo pensaba en matar.

-Chicos, Pain me ha dicho que….-

Konan se detuvo ante la escena. Zetsu encima de Tobi. Este estaba semidesnudo, ya que tanto zarandeo había hecho que su túnica se rasgara, así como al estilo Hidan. Zetsu estaba colorado, por el enojo, y Tobi intentando detenerlo. Esa escena dejaba mucho a la imaginación, y Konan…pues… tiene una mente algo retorcida.

La peliazul se sonrojo exageradamente, y lanzo un grito agudo.

Pain, alarmado, apareció en la sala inmediatamente.

-¡Que pasa…!-

Pain se quedó también a medio decir al ver la escena. Trago saliva en seco, mientras un ligero rubor cubría su rostro.

¡Q-Que rayos! ¡Tobi! ¡Zetsu! -exclamo el avergonzado líder. Konan simplemente seguía en shock, y se arrincono en una esquina.

-Espere líder, es un malentendido-

-¡No me interesa su orientación sexual, solo que no lo hagan al aire libre! ¡Búsquense una habitación!-

Konan se acurruco en el pecho del pelinaranja, y este acariciaba su cabeza como si fuera un pequeño conejo.

-Ya ves aloe vera, has traumado a Konan-dijo Hidan.

Zetsu se levantó, humillado, igual que Tobi, que intentaba de todas formas arreglar la capa.

-Pain soltó un suspiro, dejo de acariciar a Konan, y les hablo.

-Como Konan no está en condiciones, lo diré yo. Sasori, Deidara- los nombrados alzaron la vista desde sus lugares- Anden a reclutar a un nuevo miembro

-¿Un nuevo miembro?- pregunto Sasori, algo desinteresado.

-Sí. Es de Konoha- al decir esto, Katsumi y Misaki alzaron la vista simultáneamente- Su nombre es Sekai Senju.

-¿Sekai?- Misaki hizo una mueca de desprecio. Entonces recordó a la rubia, sonriendo y diciendo: ¡Soy mucho para ti, debilucha!-

-¿Sekai?-Katsumi recordó a la rubia diciendo: Emo, rara, estúpida, no serias nada sin el Sharingan, ¡te lo aseguro! Y también: Konoha se ha vuelto aburrida… ¡me piro, vampiro!-

Deidara e Itachi se sorprendieron al ver como dos auras depresivas cubrían el cuerpo de las dos muchachas.

-¿Hay algo malo?- pregunto Pain.

No…solo que Sekai…- Katsumi se deprimió más y sorpresivamente, se abrazó a Itachi buscando consuelo. El sorprendido pelinegro solo le quedo corresponderle.

Misaki se abrazó a Pain, el que tenía cerca, quedando igual que Konan, provocando un ligero sonrojo, de nuevo, en el rostro del líder.

-Esto es malo, Pain se ha sonrojado dos veces el mismo día-le comento Deidara al oído de Hidan.

-Sí, seguro que hoy enloquece, y nos mata a todos-

-Bueno, entonces… yo voy a alistarme-dijo Sasori entrando a la habitación.

Cambio, tierra llamando a Katsumi y Misaki, cambio- empezó a decir Mitsuki. Las chicas reaccionaron. Katsumi, por el llamado de Mitsuki. Misaki, por la mirada celosa y cargada de Konan.

Lo siento- se disculpó Katsumi. Itachi solo asintió como diciendo: "No pasa nada"

Misaki miro aterrorizada a la peliazul, que seguía con la mirada de "Te le acercas otra vez, y te mato"

Mientras tanto, con Sasori, él estaba ya en la puerta de su habitación, y encontró un bulto. Era común ver a Deidara durmiendo allí a veces, pero él era el único, y además, lo acababa de ver en la sala. Destapo un poco la manta, y vio a Sayaka acurrucada cual chibi necesitada en su almohada.

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro. Desde el día en que vio el pasado de Sayaka, decidió ser algo más "suave" con ella. Así que solo la dejo ahí.

-Sasori…-

-Él se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, y se acercó a la pelirroja-

-¿Que estará soñando?...-

-Te odio-

-El pelirrojo esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica, y pateo el bulto, con algo de molestia.

-Estúpida, la dejo dormir aquí y viene con que me odia-

Sayaka solo se revolvió un poco, y siguió con su sueño.

-Te odio, pero igual…-

-¿Pero igual que?-

-…-

El marionetista se quedó con la duda. Lanzo un bufido, y se dispuso a salir.

-Estúpida Sayaka, y sus estúpidos misterios-

-Danna, ¿ya está listo, hum?-irrumpió Deidara, apareciendo en la puerta.

Si-contesto el, y se encerró en Hiruko, cogió algunos venenos, y salió.

-El rubio cuando salió de la cueva, hizo un ave gigante, se subió en ella, igual que Sasori, y partieron.

-Ya a lo lejos, pudieron divisar una persona con un chakra bastante grande, que saltaba en los árboles.

Sekai, por su parte, solo tarareaba una canción, ajena a los dos artistas que la seguían.

Oiga, ¿qué paso ayer con Sayaka, hum?-pregunto Deidara. El marionetista se quedó callado, para luego recordar.

-Flashback-

_El pelirrojo se alejó del lugar, reflexionando. Entonces, al llegar a su habitación, Sayaka se encontraba ahí, colocando sus pertenencias. Claro, desde ahora ella sería su compañera._

_-Qué haces-pregunto._

_-¿No es obvio? Colocando mis cosas- le respondió cortante._

_-Los dos se miraron a los ojos por un buen rato. La pelirroja había hecho lo posible por ocultarlo, pero aún se le notaban los ojos enrojecidos y la piel pálida. Muy pálida. Entonces, tuvo como una caída, y se desplomo. Sasori por inercia, la atrapo antes de caer._

_-Déjame. Te odio, tú me odias, ¿eso no es suficiente?-dijo débilmente la pelirroja._

_-El marionetista se quedó callado y la deposito en la cama._

_-Cabello rojo y desparramado en la almohada, piel blanca y delicada, ojos azul cielo que brillaban enrojecidos. Como lo decía su apellido, era una belleza mortal._

_-Descansa- le dijo antes de retirarse._

-Fin Flashback-

El rubio se concentró en la muchacha que saltaba sin darse cuenta de ellos. Moldeo algunos animales de arcilla y los lanzo.

-¡Katsu!-

-La muchacha giro rápidamente, e hizo una muralla de madera.

El ave aterrizo. Hiruko bajo lentamente, seguido del rubio, que llevaba aquel sombrero distintivo que impedía ver su rostro.

-Mucho se ha hablado de ti. Dicen que eres una asesina a sueldo de alto nivel, buscada por la Nube y la Hoja. ¿No es así, Sekai Senju?-

-La rubia sonrió, y deshizo el escudo.

-Y tú debes ser Deidara, proveniente de Iwa, portador del arte efímero. Y el que está a tu lado debe ser Akasuna no Sasori, marionetista reconocido de Suna-

-Deidara se sacó el sombrero y se dirigió a ella.

-Hemos venido a reclutarte a Akatsuki. Es una organización que actúa entre las sombras para hacer males en las aldeas, y recolectar las bestias con colas, o Bijus-

-Sekai suspiro con molestia.

-Ah…si no es Konoha, es la Nube. Si no son ellos, es Amegakure, ¿y ahora también Akatsuki?-

-Solo nos han dicho que te reclutemos, y lo cumpliremos, a la fuerza, si es necesario- dijo Hiruko.

La rubia pensó un poco antes de refutar de nuevo.

-Y dime… aparte de cumplir misiones… ¿qué más se hace?-

-Lo que quieras. Si cumples tus misiones, puedes hacer lo que quieras-

Hum….está bien. Acepto. Además…será divertido volver a ver a esas dos de nuevo-

-Entonces, sube- Deidara le señalo al ave. La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-No será necesario-

-Sekai rápidamente invoco un ave gigante, de color escarlata, se subió y empezó a volar.

-Señaladme el camino-

Mientras tanto, en la cueva Akatsuki, Mitsuki jugaba Reto o Verdad con Hidan, que parecía bastante concentrado en el juego.

-¿Verdad o Reto, Hidi?-

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas así- contesto molesto el otro- Elijo reto.

-Te reto a que vayas a quitarle doscientos ryos al avaro-

-Hecho-

-El peliblanco se escabullo detrás del sofá, donde estaban Katsumi, Misaki, Itachi y Kakuzu y rápidamente quito la suma acordada. El castaño, al darse cuenta del robo, lo agarró del cuello, y lo lanzo lejos.

-¡No molestes, Hidan!-

-El albino se vio lanzado, e intento detenerse, ya que delante de él se encontraba Mitsuki, paralizada, incapaz de moverse. El resultado fue que acabo encima de la pelinaranja, con los rostros muy cerca.

-Hidan…-

* * *

Vaya, vaya... decidi hacerlos mas largos, y desde aqui empieza el romance uwu

-Ah, y si quieren, tengo un espaio libre. Si quieren aparecer en mi historia, solo dejen su descripcion en un review y encantada la entrare. Solo una! 7-7

Nos vemos n.n


	11. Capitulo 10: Los primeros dias

Ohayo! Aqui yo subiendo el nuevo cap...rapido porque me voy al cole xD

-Al parecer alguien dejo un personaje...le pido de favor que me de el nombre y clan del personaje x'3

Disclaimer: Naruto blablabla Kishimoto blablabla

Aclaraciones: _cursiva_ (pensamiento/flashback) **negrita **(Habla Zetsu negro)

(Empieza el PainKonan! *w* )

* * *

Capitulo 10: Los primeros días.

-Hidan…-

-Mitsuki…-

-Sus rostros se acercaron, y cortando la distancia, se dieron un suave beso. No era mucho, pero significaba bastante.

-¡Ay! ¡Mitsuki y Hidan sentados debajo de un árbol b-e-s-a-n-d-o-s-e!- exclamo Misaki, mientras que Katsumi reía. La pelinaranja se sonrojo fuertemente, y se levantó.

-¡Cállate!-

-Primero se besan, luego son novios, y luego… ¡ayyy!- Mitsuki le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que la atonto un rato.

-¡Yo no te decía nada cuando te besuqueaste con Neji!-

-¿Ah? ¡Mitsuki, dijiste que jamás lo volverías a mencionar!- exclamo, mientras ella también se ponía roja.

-¡Me has obligado!-

-¡Eso no lo justifica! Además, que quieres, obvio que después de eso serán novios ¡cierto!- exclamo, señalando a Hidan como pidiendo respuesta. El albino, que estaba sonrojado, no le funcionaba las dos neuronas que tenía, y solo se limitó a encoger los hombros.

-Itachi se aguantaba la risa. En cambio, Kakuzu se estaba riendo del pobre Hidan, mientras lo señalaba.

-Hidan, ¡no conocía esa faceta romántica! ¡Pensé que solo te interesaba matar y hacer sacrificios!-

-C-Cállate- respondió el, aun atontado.

-Yo… ¡no se! Talvez… ¡porque hablo de esto! ¡Tú eres la menos indicada, si cuando paso lo de Neji se siguieron tratando como amigos!

-¡Eso no te incumbe!-

-La pelinaranja saco su hoz. Misaki activo el Byakugan, y se puso en posición de combate.

-¡Misaki!-

-¡Mitsuki!-

-¡Paren ya!-

-Unos hilos invisibles las inmovilizaron. Las dos chicas voltearon para ver a Sayaka, con cara de malhumor.

-¡Por Dios! ¿¡Acaso no podían seguir portándose como amigas?! Ah claro… ¡si ustedes son como el perro y el gato!-

-P-pero yo solo decía que…-

-¡Silencio!-

-Misaki se asustó, igual que Mitsuki. Sayaka las miro fijo. Ahora estaba seria.

\- Escuche todo. ¿Qué tiene de malo que Mitsuki tenga pareja?-

-…-

-Que inmaduras- acato, soltándolas- Ah, y si se vuelven a pelear, las vuelvo marionetas.

-Eh, esa es mi frase...-

-La pelirroja se volteo, para ver a Sasori, sin Hiruko, mirándola fijo. Un aura oscura la envolvió.

-Hablando de tortolos…- le comento Katsumi a Itachi.

-¡Q-Que! ¡No hay nada entre ese imbécil y yo!- exclamo, poniéndose roja. Sasori alzo la ceja divertido.

-Entre el odio y el amor hay un solo paso…- dijo Mitsuki, levantándose.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-Si lo es-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que sí!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que sí!-

-La marionetista se hartó, y la golpeo. Una pelea se enzarzó en la sala, mientras Misaki la intentaba detener.

-¡Basta Sayaka, no tienes por qué ponerte así!- exclamo Misaki, desesperada.

-¿Pelea? ¡Yo me apunto!-

-Todos voltearon, y vieron a la rubia sonriendo, acompañada de Deidara.

-Esperen… ustedes son "El 4 de la muerte"- exclamo- La rara ama-niños- señalo a Sayaka, que frunció el ceño con molestia- La incestuosa- Misaki frunció el ceño también- La marimacho- Mitsuki hizo una mueca de molestia- ¡Y la emo!- termino, mientras rompía en carcajadas, señalando a Katsumi, quien se molestó.

-Y tú eres la estúpida "honorable descendiente del honorable Primer Hokage"- dijo Mitsuki, mientras hacia las comillas.

-Sekai dejo de reír, y se puso seria.

-Hey, no menciones a mi antepasado- dijo ella, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pues no te burles-

-Como sea…- la Senju miro a todos lados y se fijó en Itachi- Oye…. ¿tú eres el hermano mayor de Sasuke?- pregunto mirándolo fijo.

-Itachi se quedó callado y asintió.

-¡_Sasuke! Así que él es el culpable de que Sasuke abandonara la aldea… ay, es tan guapo... aunque sea un emo vengador…-_

-¿Tu eres Sekai Senju no?- Pain irrumpió en la sala.

-Sí. Tú eres Pain, uno de los poco que conozco que tienen ese ojo- dijo señalándolo.

-¿Pocos? ¿Quién más tiene el Rinnegan?- pregunto interesado.

-La solitaria de Yura…ah, cierto, Mitsuki, ella dijo que te extraña-

-Mitsuki junto las manos, y sus ojos brillaron de la emoción.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!-

-¿Yura?-

-Katsumi tosió, y miro a los ojos al líder.

-Yura Tsukino, 18 años, de la aldea de la Lluvia, única mujer conocida con el Rinnegan. Solitaria por naturaleza, y algo tímida. Ella también venía con nosotros-

-¿Y porque no vino?-

-Porque… realmente…-

-Flashback-

_-Katsumi, tengo algo que decirte…-_

_-Claro, dime. Ah, mañana es la huida. ¿Tienes todo listo, verdad?-_

_-En verdad…venía a hablarte de eso-_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Mira…no estoy tan segura de escapar…-_

_-Los ojos de Katsumi se abrieron de par en par._

_-¿P-Porque?-_

_-Pues…yo… hice una promesa a alguien… y yo…-_

_-La pelinegra apretó los puños._

_-¿Realmente tienes idea de lo que dices?-_

_-Y-Yo…-_

_-¡Acaso no te das cuenta! ¡Esos ojos no te sirven para nada! ¡Acaso no te das cuenta que si no escapamos, moriremos!-_

_-K-Katsumi…-_

_-Sorpresivamente, la albina comenzó a sollozar, mientras maldecía. Agarro a Yura por los hombros, y la miro fijo, sin retener las lágrimas._

_-Por favor…no quisiera que murieras…yo también amo a mi villa… pero ella no me quiere, ni a mí, ni a Misaki… tu villa es igual…-_

_-Katsumi…yo…debo irme…- la chica se soltó del agarre, se dio media vuelta, y salió corriendo._

_-¡Espera!-_

-Fin Flashback-

-La pelinegra cerró los ojos con pesar.

-No quiero hablar de eso-

-Pain miro serio a Katsumi. Se puso a pensar. Esa tal Yura también venía con ellas, pero se arrepintió a último momento. Era peligroso dejar a esa muchacha con toda su información.

-Vamos a reclutarla- dijo él. Los demás le miraron, en especial Katsumi.

-Es imposible. No aceptara- dijo ella. Misaki y Sayaka asintieron.

-Ella no es tan flexible como yo, líder- objeto Sekai.

Oigan, no pregunte, ¡ordene! ¡Así que se van alistando!- exclamo el pelinaranja, algo molesto.

-¿Todos?- pregunto con flojera Hidan. Pain lo miro furtivo.

-TODOS ¿Quieres que lo deletree, Hidan?- pregunto cortante el líder. Hidan negó nerviosamente.

-¿Konan también, hum?- pregunto Deidara.

-Konan no va- dijo el de los pircings, cruzándose de brazos.

-Los miembros presentes empezaron a protestar.

-Si Konan no va, ¡yo tampoco!- protesto Mitsuki, con inusual confianza.

-¡Yo tampoco!- protesto Hidan, seguido de Deidara, Sekai, Sayaka y Sasori, sorpresivamente.

-Itachi permanecía neutral, aunque su cara decía que no estaba a gusto. Kakuzu seguía contando dinero.

-¡Cálmense todos!- exclamo el líder. Los que protestaban se callaron gradualmente. Pain suspiro- Konan no va porque está enferma, ¿les quedo claro?

-¿Cómo que estoy enferma?-

-El pelinaranja volteo lentamente, con un leve tono azulado en el rostro, para encontrarse con la mirada enfadada de Konan.

-K-Konan, mira, yo…-

-¡No te quiero escuchar! Siempre me dejas aquí, encerrada en la cueva, y jamás me das una misión. ¿Es porque soy débil? ¿No confías en mí?-

-No es eso, solo que solo quiero protegerte….-

-Hidan le susurro algo a Deidara y empezaron a decir en voz baja "beso, beso, beso"

-La mirada de Konan se enterneció, y sonrió.

-Oh Pain…-

-La peliazul lo agarró del cuello de la túnica, y lo beso. Hidan y Deidara empezaron a celebrar.

-Todos los miembros dijeron al unísono:" ¡Uuuhhhhhh!" (N/A: En mi país, la llamada "ambulancia", o ese sonido parecido a una, se utiliza cuando pasa algo romántico x'3 )

-Ay, el amor- dio enternecida Misaki, mientras abrazaba a Deidara. Este lo miro con cara de: ¿Qué?

-¡Ahora que se besen Mitsuki y Hidan!- dijo en voz baja Sayaka, recibiendo como resultado, un golpe de parte de los dos nombrados.

-Mejor anda bésate con Sasori- le contesto, mientras sonreía cínicamente.

-¡¿Q-Que?!-

-¿Es un reto?- pregunto el pelirrojo. El albino asintió, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Bien- dijo él. Se acercó rápidamente a la ojiceleste, y le robo un beso suave, que duro al menos 5 segundos, para luego separarse, y seguir como siempre. En cambio, la pobre Sayaka quedo en estado de shock, mientras balbuceaba cosas inteligibles y se sonrojaba.

-_Entonces, mis suposiciones eran ciertas. Le gusto… ja, que tontería…-_

_-_Después de un rato, los dos se separaron lentamente.

-¿Que miran?- pregunto avergonzado Pain después de separarse. Todas las miradas estaban posadas en él, y todas tenían una pícara sonrisa en el rostro, excepto Sayaka, que tenía cara de perdida.

-Pain, no pienses en eso, y vamos a la misión, ¿está bien?- sugirió la peliazul. El nombrado asintió, algo anonadado, y se dirigió a la salida.

Ah, Sekai, las túnicas de Akatsuki están por allá, y asegúrate de rasgar tu bandana- dijo antes de salir junto con Konan y los demás. Solo Deidara y Sekai se quedaron.

-Toma, hum- Deidara le lanzo un kunai, para luego irse.

-La mano de la rubia atrapo el arma, se sacó su bandana y la observo un rato. Esto era difícil. A sus 16 años de edad, tenía mucha experiencia, y por supuesto, tenía un vínculo con Konoha…

-Su mano tembló un poco, pero finalmente, rasgo el símbolo con una línea horizontal. Se la coloco de nuevo en la frente, y se puso una capa de Akatsuki. Suspiro, para luego salir.

_-Después de todo… compartimos similitudes, ¿no, Sasuke-kun?-_

_\- _La organización de las nubes rojas iba en camino hacia Amegakure. Ya a lo lejos, divisaron la entrada. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Mitsuki, mientras tragaba en seco. Hidan se dio cuenta de eso, y le abrazo, susurrándole un: "Esta bien"

Felizmente, divisaron la silueta de una joven fuera de la aldea, en un bosque continuo. Estaba entrenando.

-¡Shinra Tensei!-

Alrededor de una área de 100 metros, los arboles fueron repelidos. La joven frunció el ceño, y susurro: Debo seguir practicando.

-¿Es ella verdad?- pregunto Pain. Mitsuki asintió.

-Ella es Yura Tsukino-

* * *

Dejen rev! n.n


	12. Capitulo 11: El Rinnegan

Aqui yo de nuevo con mi intento de fic Espero que hasta ahora les haya gustado mi historia... PORQUE ME ODIARAN CUANDO... no, no, aun no lo debo contar xD

Disclaimer: Akatsuki no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto, que se empeña en matar a todos mis personajes favoritos, y hace que nos confundamos respecto a Sarada (Que no es hija de Karin, por Kira! )

Aqui el cap, que lo disfruten :3

* * *

Capítulo 11: El Rinnegan y la invasión a los Akatsuki.

-Yura, una joven alta, cabello ligeramente ondulado, color lila suave, atado en una coleta y con la bandana en la frente. Su piel era nívea, con los característicos ojos de Rinnegan. Llevaba una blusa amallada negra, con una licra negra igualmente.

-La peli lila volteo bruscamente al sentir presencias detrás de ella. Los Akatsuki se escondieron rápidamente.

-Aquí hay alguien- Yura miro a todos lados- O talvez fue mi imaginación…

-¿Que hacemos líder?- pregunto Misaki. Pain miro a la joven otra vez.

-Alguien que tenga un lazo con ella, que salga- Sayaka y Katsumi sudaron frio, y empujaron a Mitsuki- Tu, sal- ordenó a la pelinaranja.

Mitsuki suspiro resignada, y salió andando de lo más fresca. No le importaba que alguien viera la túnica Akatsuki, que se notaba a metros de distancia. No se molestó, tampoco en ser silenciosa.

-La pelinaranja corrió escandalosamente detrás de la pelilila y se le lanzo.

-¡Yura!- exclamo, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de la chica. Ella solo le correspondió, sorprendida.

-¿Mi-Mitsuki?- pregunto, asombrada. La pelinaranja la miro con aburrimiento.

-No, soy el Hokage-

-¡Mitsuki!- exclamo, tirándola en el suelo, mientras la estrujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Hey, que sea inmortal no significa que no me duela- dijo la ojimiel, mientras la miraba cansada.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, mientras recuperaba la compostura, y se levantaba. La jashinista hizo lo mismo, mientras se sacudía el polvo de la túnica.

-Así que se unieron a Akatsuki- empezó Yura, mientras la miraba seria.

-Sí, ¿no me cae bien la túnica?- pregunto mientras se daba una vuelta, como para que ella viera.

-Ja, por supuesto- contesto ella, con una sonrisa.

-Se miraron a los ojos un rato, y luego se agarraron las manos como amigas "Pink"

-¡Tengo mucho que contarte!- exclamo Mitsuki.

-Yo igual, ni te imaginas lo que ha pasado- dijo Yura mientras se emocionaba.

-¡Ya tengo novio!- dijeron al unísono. Se miraron confusas, para luego romper en carcajadas.

-Pain observo con una gotita en la sien, igual que los demás.

-Jaja, ella como siempre… cuando se junta con Mitsuki no hay quien las separe. Por eso son llamadas "El dúo bomba" Además… soy muy hiperactivas cuando están cerca- dijo Katsumi.

-Solo con ella…pero con nosotras, nos apartaba de un Shinra Tensei- recordó resentida Misaki.

-Konan observo como hablaban como loras, y reían. Quiero una amiga así- pensó ella, con lágrimas al estilo anime.

-Bueno, basta- Mitsuki paro- Tengo algo importante que decirte.

-Bueno, entonces, decidles a tus amigos que salgan- contesto ella, mientras miraba los arbustos.

-Se dio cuenta- pensó Pain. Hizo una seña y todos salieron- Yura Tsukino- empezó.

-Quien eres tú, y como sabes mi…- la peli lila se detuvo de golpe al ver el Rinnegan en su mirada- T-Tus ojos…son como los míos…-

-Sí. Mi nombre es Pain, y soy el líder de la organización Akatsuki. Yo soy Dios- acato, mientras la miraba fijo.

-¿Dios? No eres uno- contradijo, mientras lo miraba desafiante.

-¿Ah no?-

-Quiero que me lo demuestres- dijo ella, mientras movía su mano adelante, en posición de combate.

-Pain sonrió sarcástico.

-¿Quieres retarme? Está bien-

-Yura lo miro, y desapareció. Hizo rápidamente clones de sombras que se distribuyeron estratégicamente en los arboles continuos.

-Omisan Tensei-

El pelinaranja atrajo a todos los clones con su mano, y fue enterrándoles barras de chakra, hasta dar con la verdadera, que tenía una barra enterrada en el brazo.

-¡Shinra Tensei!-

-Una devastación paso, pudiendo repeler a todos de no ser por Sekai, que hizo una muralla de madera.

-Pain estaba en un árbol, y también iba a hacer un ataque igual, pero una voz masculina lo detuvo.

-¡Yura!-

-La nombrada se detuvo en seco, mientras se paralizaba. Volteo lentamente, para encontrarse con un pelinegro, que los miraba fijo.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué peleas con ellos? ¡Es peligroso, son Akatsuki!- exclamo, agarrándola por los hombros y abrazándola.

-Z-Zero, que haces aquí, se supone que estabas de misión…-

-El la miro serio.

-Lo estaba. Pero tanto chakra atrajo mi atención. Yura, sé que te emociona pelear con alguien que este a tu nivel, pero él es superior a ti. Apenas sabes hacer el Shinra Tensei, el Omisan Tensei y estas intentando aprender el Chibaku Tensei… no pelees, por favor…-

-La joven bajo la vista.

-Está bien-

-Ese chico ha logrado domarla por completo- pensó Itachi, mientras su Sharingan daba vueltas y se convertía en Mangekyo. Katsumi se dio cuenta, y lo jalo de la túnica.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Él no está solo. ¿Crees que vino solo porque le preocupaba Yura? No, mira bien.

-Katsumi activo el Sharingan y sintió varios chakra acercándose. Miro a su lado, Misaki tenía activado el Byakugan, y miraba seria el horizonte. Konan se estaba volviendo en hojas de papel, que aleteaban furiosamente. Deidara estaba moldeando arcilla. Sasori estaba tranquilo, pero tenía un pergamino listo. Sayaka estaba igual que él, solo que más inquieta y algo desesperada. Sekai había activado un jutsu de clones de madera. Kakuzu estaba que soltaba un corazón, y Hidan, bueno, Hidan estaba silbando sentado en un árbol, con su hoz en mano.

-Pain había bajado, y su Rinnegan destellaba. Algo andaba mal.

-Entonces, de forma abrupta, Pain hizo un Shinra Tensei. Arboles volaron, y se pudieron divisar al menos 15 personas.

-¿Q-Que?-

-Sorpresivamente, Sayaka, Katsumi y Misaki retrocedieron asustadas, mientras Sekai hacia una mueca de terror. En su delante, tenían a la Hokage, al Kazekage, a Naruto, a Kakashi, a Neji, a Hinata, a Sakura, a Temari, a Kankuro, a Yamato, y a unos 5 enmascarados, supuestamente, ANBUS.

-Oh, no…-

-Sayaka- dijo dolido Gaara, mientras intentaba acercarse. La mano de Temari lo impidió, mientras negaba con la cabeza. El pelirrojo la miro y volvió a mirar al frente.

-Katsumi, tu…- Kakashi negó decepcionado- Que lastima…una Akatsuki…

-La pelinegra siguió inmutable, pero tenía un kunai en mano. La otra mano estaba en forma de puño.

Sekai…- Tsunade miro a la joven- No seguiste con la Voluntad de nuestro antepasado… que decepción…-

-La rubia desvió la mirada, mientras recordaba la sonrisa radiante de Hashirama. Suspiro.

-Mitsuki, ¿cómo pudiste?- dijo un enmascarado, de forma dolida, mientras se sacaba la máscara, dejando ver unos ojos verdes y cabello gris.

-Tú no entiendes, Ichigo- contesto cortante la pelinaranja.

-Misaki, ¿cómo pudiste deshonrar al Clan?- dijo Neji mientras la miraba. Ella simplemente bajo la vista, avergonzada.

-Mi-Misaki-san-

-…..-

-Gaara se había encerrado en su burbuja. No tenía ojos para nada, ni oídos para nada, más que para la pelirroja. La miro, y luego miro su mano. No estaba el anillo de compromiso. En su lugar, en su dedo anular estaba un anillo de Akatsuki, con el signo "Shi" (死)

\- El pelirrojo de la Arena avanzo lentamente hacia Sayaka, mientras la miraba fijo. Ella se mantuvo quieta. Y sorpresivamente, Gaara la intento abrazar. Ella lo empujo. El agarro su brazo y lo alzo, pegándolo al árbol, y arrinconándola.

-Pero la pelirroja tenía un kunai….-

-Entonces, se lo clavo. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de dolor, pero apretó los dientes, y se lo saco. La fue arrinconando más, hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro.

-….-

-El pelirrojo sintió un impacto.

Arena. Arena metálica.

-Gaara se levantó, mientras miraba al autor del ataque. Era ni más ni menos que Sasori, quien tenía la marioneta del Tercer Kazekage en mano.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Soy el novio de Sayaka-

-…..-

-La pelirroja quedo asombrada. Parpadeo dos veces, aturdida, para luego reaccionar. Sasori había dicho… ¿qué? ¿Novio?-

-Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, borrando esos pensamientos. No, seguro era una estrategia para molestar a Gaara… y si fuera verdad… ¡qué importa! ¡Después de todo, se odian!

-El Kazekage abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No, ella no podría haberlo reemplazado tan rápido ¿no? Apretó los puños, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Sasori. Este se puso en guardia.

-…..-

-Katsumi…- Kakashi suspiro- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Konoha hizo algo mal? ¿Fueron tus compañeros ANBU? ¿Fui yo?-

-La pelinegra queda en silencio, y sus ojos destellaron

-Itachi, no intervengas- ordeno Katsumi, mientras bajaba la mirada. El Uchiha asintió, y desapareció en cuervos negros.

-La ojinegra empezó a respirar agitadamente. Su cabello fue tornándose blanco, y sus ojo rojos por el Sharingan. Lanzo un grito que se escuchó por todo el bosque y termino su transformación.

-Su piel estaba del color de una hoja de papel, su cabello igual de blanco y una extraña sombra en los ojos, y en los labios. Para terminar, tenía una espada de sellado y unas alas enormes.

-Empecemos-

-…-

-Sensei-

-La Hyuga miraba fijo a Neji y a Hinata. Tensión se respiraba en el ambiente.

-Misaki-

-La castaña activo el Byakugan, y movió su mano al frente, al estilo Hyuga.

-Jamás pensé que este día llegaría-

-Ni yo. No pensé que rompieras promesas…- Neji la miro con una mirada cargada de tristeza- Lo prometiste, que jamás abandonarías la Aldea…

-Eso no importa… Deidara- el rubio volteo- Ayúdame, para eso eres mi pareja, ¿no?

-Vaya… el artista lanzo un silbido- No te voy a ayudar con tus problemas de amor.

-Misaki lo miro muy seria. Deidara suspiro.

-Vale, te ayudo- empezó a moldear animales de arcilla.

-Neji y Hinata activaron el Byakugan y se prepararon.

-Misaki, ahora…-

-La castaña sonrió con tristeza. Esa frase la usaba cuando entrenaban… tan lejano se veían esos días…donde ella podía respirar tranquila y feliz...- Dieron un paso adelante, y la pelea empezó.

-….-

-Sekai, niña tonta…-

Tsunade tenía a Naruto y a Yamato al lado. Le miro decepcionada. Esa niña era un prodigio shinobi. ¿Por qué todos los prodigios se iban de la Aldea?

-El mismo Hashirama lo dijo. Sekai era una muchacha con una voluntad increíble. Había heredado por su linaje, la Voluntad de Fuego. Pero parecía que tenía la del Odio. Siempre fue rebelde por naturaleza… ni siquiera cuando viajo, increíblemente en el tiempo, las palabras de Hashirama le quitaron aquella rebeldía. Ahora que lo piensa, se parecía a Madara.

-Y ahora, ahí estaba ella, con clones y con aquella mirada desafiante. Aquellos ojos grises demostraron eso, siempre y seguiría así. Tsunade se sacó el saco. Yamato activo su sello. Naruto hizo Kage Bunshins. Y Sekai mostro esa sonrisita burlona, y empezó.

-…..-

Konan y Pain se vieron rodeados de clones del mismo Zero. Yura también participaría, pero versus Konan. Al pelinaranja le preocupo eso, pero decidió concentrarse en su batalla.

-Konan se deshizo en papeles, y se fue un poco lejos. Yura la siguió.

-Una vez solos, Pain miro al pelinegro.

-Empecemos-

-…-

-Ichigo, que haces aquí-

-Vine a devolverte a la Aldea- Mitsuki entorno los ojos- Vamos, porque no…-

-Ese no es mi lugar- contesto ella cortante- No comprenderías, jamás me has comprendido.

-Ichigo la miro con dolor.

-¿Nunca? Acaso todo conmigo fue un…-

-Un juego. Sí, eso es lo que significó para mí. Ahora tengo a alguien que me quiere… ¡Hidan, Kakuzu! ¡Vengan!-

-Los nombrados vinieron enseguida.

-Acaben con este idiota-

-El peligris apretó los puños y llamo a sus compañeros.

-Sakura, Saori, Daichi y Taichi-

-Los nombrados se pusieron enfrente.

-Formación C-

* * *

Vaya vaya... espero que no me juzguen despues de esto... ¡dejen su review!


	13. Capitulo 13: Peleas y sentimientos

Just be friends? Me hace llorar por kira TwT

Y bueno! Hasta aquí quedo el maratón de "sube capitulo todos los dias" xD Después de este cap tendrán que esperar (cofcofunmescofcof) para que actualice...

Disclaimer: Naruto ni Akatsuki me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto, que hizo que algo tan hermoso como Toneri fuera malo uwu

(Vi De Last ayer xD)

Y sin mas, el cap, ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 12: Peleas hechas, sentimientos encontrados.

-Formación C-

-Los nombrados se colocaron en media luna, ocultándose entre las ramas.

-Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Gran Dragón de Agua-

-Mitsuki e Ichigo hicieron el jutsu al mismo tiempo. Como resultado, los jutsus chocaron, provocando una neblina que no dejo al peligris ver.

-¿Donde esta?-

-Entonces, sintió que le rasguñaban la cara. Sangre broto de esa herida, y entonces pudo ver a Mitsuki a su lado, que lamio rápidamente su hoz e hizo la maldición.

-El círculo de Jashin estaba acompañado por otro, el de Hidan, que había rasguñado a la tal Saori.

-Ichigo miro asustado a la pelinaranja.

-Bien, querido, ahora empieza la diversión...-

-Mitsuki se enterró la lanza en el brazo lentamente, mientras reía. Hidan se le clavo en la pierna. Los afectados gritaron y cayeron al suelo.

-Aun no termino-

-La ojimiel se rasguño la pierna, y luego clavo la lanza ahí, mientras que su hoz se iba a su otra pierna. Ichigo grito mas, mientras veía que sus piernas no reaccionaban.

-Hidan simplemente le sonrió a Saori, como diciendo "adiós" y se la clavó en el pecho. La joven cayó sin vida.

-Sakura, al ver a Ichigo así y a Saori muerta, fue a ayudar, sin embargo, un corazón la detuvo. Esta volteo, y vio a Taichi y a Daichi sin vida, mientras que Kakuzu les quitaba su corazón.

-Maldito hijo de…-

-Dime lo que quieras- termino su trabajo- No me importa… ahora, veamos, que tan fuerte eres…-

* * *

-Empecemos-

-¿Con que esas, eh?- Kakashi suspiro- Esto durara más de lo esperado…

-Hatake se levantó la bandana, dejando ver al Sharingan.

-Katsumi sonrió con confianza.

-Eso no me hará daño…-

-Kakashi avanzo haciendo un jutsu de fuego. La peliblanca contrarresto con uno de agua.

\- Katsumi hizo unos sellos rápidos, y su cuerpo empezó a brillar.

-_Está incrementando mucho su chakra…ah… ¿porque Gai? ¿Porque le enseñaste las ocho puertas?-_

-No te preocupes, no utilizare esa técnica- dijo la chica, adivinando el pensamiento de Kakashi.

-Así la pelea será más pareja…-

-Se miraron un rato, y luego desaparecieron.

-Katsumi se posiciono detrás de él, y acerco un kunai a su cuello. Kakashi pudo sentir el cálido aliento de la chica en su cuello, y el frio filo del arma.

-Escúchame, Hatake-sensei- Katsumi frunció el ceño- Ambos sabemos que aquí solo saldrá uno vivo…pero te dejo elegir… o te retiras en paz, y te salvas el pellejo, a valiosos shinobi, y a dos Kages… - señalo con su mano a Tsunade y a Gaara- O te quedas, a sabiendas de que tienen las de perder… Mírate… tu sabes bien que no tienen la posibilidad de ganar…-

-Me iré si tú te vas conmigo- dijo serio Kakashi, sin moverse.

-Eso no es una opción- la peliblanca hizo una mueca de molestia- ¿Aun sigues con la obsesión de querer estar a mi lado?

-El peligris suspiro, derrotado.

-Está bien…si, si, te quiero, si, te adoro, ¿y qué más? Te amo- dijo lo último con lentitud para que ella escuchase claramente.

-La del Sharingan abrió los ojos sorprendida. Un leve rubor cubrió su rostro. Había dicho lo último con intención de molestar, pero había dado en el clavo…

-Sacudió la cabeza, alejando sus pensamientos, para volver a su estado neutral.

-No estoy para bromas, sensei…. ¿acaso quieres que te vuele la cabeza?-

-No es broma…-Kakashi suspiro con tristeza.

-Entonces, ¿no te retiras?-

-No. Me quedo a pelear por ti y por la Aldea. No descansare hasta traerte de vuelta, así tenga que quebrarte todos los huesos del cuerpo y traerte arrastrando-

-Katsumi lo miro seria. Sin embargo, sus orbes rojos lo miraron triste.

-Está bien…peleemos entonces.

-Danza de la decapitación-

* * *

-Gaara pego un golpe en la cara a Sasori. Este no hizo mueca alguna, y lo aparto rápidamente.

-Sayaka- chan, creo que deberías irte- dijo en tono de burla el pelirrojo.

-La pelirroja sonrió sarcástica.

-Si, como digas- contesto con sorna, y se fue caminando.

-Ya solos, Gaara miro con seriedad a Sasori, que también estaba muy serio. Una ráfaga de aire recorrió el lugar, haciendo más tenso el ambiente.

-¿No sabes que no te debes meter con mujeres ajenas?- dijo el Kazekage, con extrema frialdad.

-No es tuya, no es propiedad de nadie, ni siquiera mía- contesto el marionetista, cortante.

-Se iba a casar conmigo-

-Se iba…-

-Seguro tú fuiste quien la saco de la Aldea…-

-…-

-Sasori sonrió, con sorna.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. Ella vino sola, una noche de luna llena… ella te traiciono voluntariamente-

-Gaara apretó los puños.

-Ella jamás haría algo así…- los apretó con fuerza- La conozco bien…

-Otra ráfaga de aire paso, moviendo hojas, y restos del lugar.

-¿Peleamos?-

-Por supuesto…-

-Los dos de la Arena se miraron fijo. Sasori movió a su marioneta al frente. Gaara saco arena de su urna, mientras esta hacía de escudo.

-Entonces, rápidamente, Sasori ataco al Kazekage por la espalda, atravesándolo con una cuchilla.

-….-

-El supuesto pelirrojo se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

-Tsunami de arena-

-Sasori contraataco con la arena metálica, mientras con su mano, iba sacando un pequeño frasco.

_-Este es tu fin…-_

-El pelirrojo saco la tapa del frasco, y baño una cuchilla con ese líquido.

_-Gracias, Sayaka…-_

-El marionetista había robado un poco del veneno de la pelirroja. Lo combino con el suyo, y obtuvo una mortal mezcla, que con solo un roce, podría matarte en unas 4 horas, mucho más pronto que los 3 días que el daba.

-Sonrió con arrogancia, y entonces cortó la pierna de Gaara. Inmediatamente, el pelirrojo sintió los efectos del veneno. Empezó a sudar frío, a respirar agitadamente y a inmovilizarse. El artista, satisfecho, se retiró.

-¡Gaara!- grito Temari, que había estado combatiendo con Sayaka.

-Kankuro se alarmo, y dejo de pelear con Itachi.

-La rubia se acercó a su hermano, y con la ayuda de Kankuro lo levanto.

-Lo lamentamos, Tsunade-sama… nos vamos- dijo Temari.

-La Hokage, que estaba ocupada con Sekai, volteo hacia ella.

-¡No pueden irse aun!-

-¡Mi hermano esta malherido, nos iremos!-

-¡Necesitamos su ayuda!-

-Mientras ellas dos discutían, Sayaka se fue acercando a Gaara lentamente. Kankuro le intento detener, pero la mano del pelirrojo lo detuvo.

-De-deja que venga….-

-La pelirroja se agacho, para quedar a su altura, y entonces le acaricio el cabello con ternura.

-Gaara…-

-La joven le sonrió, y le beso cortamente en los labios. Luego, le dio una carta, que la oculto en sus ropajes.

-Léela, por favor- pidió ella, mientras lo abrazaba, y se iba.

-Kankuro se quedó estupefacto. El pelirrojo estaba sonrojado y en shock.

-Sa-sayaka m-me…-

-Gaara sonrió con alegría.

_-¡Aun me ama!-_

-Nos vamos- dijo Temari, técnicamente arrastrando a sus dos hermanos, molesta. Tsunade bufo enfadada.

-Ella miro el panorama. Gaara, Kankuro y Temari se habían retirado. Saori, Taichi y Daichi estaban muertos. Naruto y Yamato sufrían contra Sekai. Ichigo y Sakura estaban peleando con todas sus fuerzas, pero no era suficiente. La tal Yura y el tal Zero peleaban contra los dos líderes revolucionarios de la Lluvia. Kakashi y Katsumi estaban peleando arduamente, Sayaka e Itachi estaban libres… ¿y Neji?

* * *

-Hakkeshou Kaiten!-

-Neji respiro agitado, igual que Misaki. Hinata había dado lo mejor, pero ahora estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Deidara… bueno, se salió en medio combate, ya que se le había agotado la arcilla "_Lleva dos bolsas"_\- recordó las palabras de Sasori con molestia.

-La castaña trastabillo, y cayó de rodillas, cansada.

-¿T-Te rindes?-

-Estas peor que yo-

-El Hyuga le miro compasivo. Después de todo, seguía siendo su alumna…

-El castaño se acercó y le dio la mano para que se levante. Esta se levantó lentamente.

-Una vez en pie, Neji la miro fijo.

-Regresa a la Aldea- pidió.

-Misaki le miro con una mirada cargada de dolor.

-No, Neji-sensei…ya no puedo…-

-Claro que puedes. Depende de ti... si regresas, todo volverá ser como antes, ¿lo recuerdas? Entrenar, ir a misiones, divertirse, comer en familia…-

-No… no será como antes…-

-Te lo aseguro-

-Misaki dudo mirando al suelo.

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Neji sonrió.

-Palabra de Hyuga.

-El castaño extendió la mano hacia ella. Esta empezó a acercarse.

-_Por fin… por fin regresara…-_

-Sin embargo, un animal de arcilla interrumpió el momento.

-Cuando voltearon, vieron a Deidara de lo más fresco ahí, observando.

-Misaki… ¿ibas a abandonar?- pregunto el rubio, cruzado de brazos, arrecostado en el gran Dragón C2.

-De-Deidara… no, no iba…-

-Más te vale, hum- dijo el, mientras se dirigía a ellos- Oye Hyuga, debes irte.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Neji con cierta molestia.

-Casi todos se han ido…- Deidara señalo a los únicos en pie: Naruto, Tsunade y Kakashi. Yamato estaba inconsciente e Ichigo y Sakura ya no estaban ahí. La Haruno se dio cuenta del peligro, y se fue antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores.

-Zero tenía una barra de chakra en el estómago, y estaba con los ojos en blanco. Muerto. Yura estaba agonizando en el suelo, después de haberse enfrentado con osadía a Konan y Pain.

-Acaba de una vez, hum- dijo el artista, mientras moldeaba animales de arcilla- O lo hago arte-

-Misaki miro al suelo.

-Misaki, no…-

-Misaki, hazlo…-

-No-

-Si-

-Hazlo-

-No lo hagas-

-La castaña miro angustiada a Deidara. El artista asintió lentamente.

-_Lo siento…-_

-¡Raikiri!-

-La mano de la Hyuga fue directo al corazón de Neji. Este se desplomo instantáneamente.

-Misaki empezó a sentir que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. Pero unos brazos la abrazaron.

-Es duro, lo sé, pero ya te acostumbraras…- le susurro Deidara.

-¿Porque? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?...- pregunto, para luego echarse a llorar.

Deidara le consoló, mientras la abrazaba.

-La castaña empezó a ver borroso, y se desplomo en los brazos del rubio.

-¡Misaki!-

* * *

-Los dos, estaban en la misma condición.

-Katsumi miro a Kakashi con dolor, mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba por su mentón y manchaba el suelo.

-Kakashi le miro fijo, mientras intentaba mover su brazo izquierdo, que estaba roto.

-La pelinegra, que ya había abandonado su transformación, rio falsamente.

-¿Recuerdas sensei?-

-Kakashi rio de igual forma, cansado.

-La pelea en el examen de ANBU… fue hace un año y medio…- recordó el peligris, mientras suspiraba con nostalgia.

-Acabamos igual…- dijo Katsumi, mientras miraba su brazo derecho, completamente roto.

-Que tiempos…-

-Los dos se miraron fijo un rato.

-¿Es cierto que me amas?- pregunto divertida la pelinegra. Kakashi rio suavemente.

-¿Quieres que lo repita?-

-Adelante-

-Te amo-

-Katsumi se sonrojo y rio nerviosamente.

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto Hatake en una mezcla de alegría y molestia.

-De nada…-

-Dime-

-¡De nada!- exclamo, mientras su risa seguía.

-Kakashi se arrastró hasta ella, y con dificultad se sentó.

-Dime de que te ríes- pregunto nuevamente, mirándole a los ojos.

-Porque supongo que siento algo parecido…-

-El peligris sonrió, y se acercó a ella. Se bajó la máscara y se dieron un fugaz beso.

-Te esperare hasta que decidas volver- afirmo, mientras se la alzaba. Tenshi asintió lentamente

-Por supuesto… Kakashi.

-Katsumi se levantó, y se fue.

* * *

-Tsunade miro a la rubia, desde el suelo. Una sonrisa arrogante estaba dibujada en el rostro de Sekai.

-Que patética te ves… ¡espera! Esto se me hace familiar...ah, ya recordé… la pelea de Hashirama y Madara… por cierto. ..Me agrada más Maddy*

-Tsunade le miro molesta. Sekai suspiro con resignación.

-Bueno, me voy…. Ojala para la próxima tengas más suerte… ¡me piro, vampiro!-

-La Senju se fue silbando.

-_Porque no fue descendiente de Tobirama… al menos sería más tranquila…-_

-Kakashi se acercó a la Hokage con una sonrisa radiante.

-Hola, ¿qué le paso?- pregunto sin idea de lo que había pasado.

-Tsunade le miro furtiva, mientras se sentaba.

-Pues mientras te besuqueabas con Tenshi, mira lo que paso… 4 muertos, 1 herida mortal, Gaara esta grave, Neji está igual, Hinata esta inconsciente…- Kakashi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- Ichigo esta con Sakura, que esta malherida, igual que yo…Naruto… a él le robaron el chakra… a Yamato le paso lo mismo. Y el, pues…tiene más posibilidades de morir que de sobrevivir…-

-Vaya…no pensé que estuvieran así…- Hatake se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-….-

-Vamos a recoger a los heridos- ordeno Tsunade en un suspiro.

* * *

-En Akatsuki, habían algunos heridos. Katsumi estaba siendo curada por Konan. Sekai, a pesar de decir que estaba bien, tenía varias heridas profundas, y un hematoma en la pierna. Pain estaba solo con un corte en el brazo, nada grave.

-Por la que se preocupaban de verdad, era por Misaki, que aún no despertaba.

-Deidara acariciaba los cabellos color café continuamente, en vela, esperando a que despierte.

-Mitsuki tomo la pálida mano de la Hyuga y la sobo suavemente. Miro a Deidara, que estaba muy preocupado.

-Deidara, dime…-

-El rubio le miro.

-¿Acaso ella utilizo el Raikiri en su condición?-

-Claro, pero… ¿Qué condición? ¿Qué tiene?-

-Mitsuki suspiro.

-Te lo contare todo…-

* * *

-Mientras tanto, en la cocina, una pelirroja estaba ahí, acompañada de Tobi.

-Sayaka echó un vistazo a todos lados, y fue hacia un lugar específico. Tanteo la pared, y finalmente, encontró una puertecilla.

-Tobi no siquiera conocía ese lugar, y eso que era el verdadero líder.

-La marionetista abrió esa puerta, y un bulto cayo a sus pies.

Era Yura Tsukino.

* * *

Pues si x3 Kakashi y Katsumi estan juntos...es algo raro, no? xD

Sasori es un maldito :'v

-Nos vemos!


	14. Capitulo 13: Pain, eres un idiota

Al parecer, todos me odiaran por esto D:

-Advertencias: Spoiler, no muy grande, pero spoiler.

-En serio, me colgaran por esto TwT

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda la cosa le pertenecen a su autor. FIN

(No esta de humor xD)

Aqui el cap *se va*

Capítulo 13: Pain, eres un idiota.

-Con la cara bañada en lágrimas, con grandes hematomas y cortes por todo el cuerpo, y amordazada y atada estaba Yura, que se retorcía mientras intentaba pedir ayuda.

-Tobi se puso serio, y desato las ataduras, haciendo que la pelilila callera de rodillas al piso.

-Sayaka le saco lo que le impedía hablar, y ella vio unas heridas en las comisuras de los labios.

-_Te pasaste, Pain…-_

-Yura empezó a gritar mientras lloraba. Alarmadas, Mitsuki y Konan bajaron a la estancia, y Katsumi venía detrás de ellas algo más tranquila. Sucesivamente todos los miembros bajaron.

-Que está pasando aquí…- Pain se quedó a medio decir cuando vio a la muchacha libre de las ataduras. Miro a Tobi y pudo ver que el Sharingan estaba dando vueltas. Trago en seco.

-Qué es esto- dijo Konan, separando peligrosamente las palabras. El chakra de la peliazul creció desmesuradamente, haciendo el aire pesado y tibio. El pelinaranja empezó a asustarse.

-¡Yo te lo explico!- exclamo Yura, sollozando- El me secuestro, me llevo a la fuerza, ni siquiera tuvo delicadeza conmigo… y mato a…

-La del Rinnegan se quedó callada, para luego romper en llanto otra vez. Mitsuki fue a abrazarla y consolarla.

-Pain, te dije que no debías traerla a la fuerza, te lo dije…- empezó Konan- Y las únicas heridas que tenía ella eran mías, de mis papeles… ¿porque esos golpes?-

-Ella no quería venir por las buenas, así que la traje por…-

-¡No quería venir!- grito Konan repentinamente. Todos los miembros retrocedieron asustados- Estas haciendo lo que un día nos pasó a nosotros… ¡lo recuerdas, Nagato!-

-¿Nagato?- pregunto entre sollozos Yura.

-Has matado a Zero de la misma forma en que mataron a Yahiko… No lo puedo creer…yo…-

-La peliazul empezó a sollozar, mientras que Katsumi se acercó y la abrazo.

-Konan, pero yo…-

-¡No quiero oírte!- exclamo finalmente, yéndose aun llorando a su habitación. Un portazo se escuchó por toda la cueva

-Nagato…-susurro Yura mientras recordaba- Zero lo menciono una vez… el líder oculto de la Aldea de la Lluvia…

-Pain, afligido, se dispuso a ir tras Konan, pero Yura lo detuvo.

-¿Tu eres Nagato?- pregunto seria. El pelinaranja asintió lentamente.

-Yahiko…- susurro por lo bajo la pelilila, mientras intentaba recordar- Ah... ya recuerdo...- dijo finalmente.

-No lo menciones, por favor…- pidió el pelinaranja, saliendo de la habitación.

-_Zero era como Yahiko…-_

-Flashback-

_-Zero se encontraba al frente de Pain, mientras protegía a lo que era Yura ahora. Una chica débil, que estaba casi sin chakra._

_-¿Te rindes?- pregunto el ojilila. Zero negó con la cabeza._

_-Para que te la lleves, debes matarme primero- contesto._

_-Pain suspiro con resignación._

_-Bueno…no me dejas opción…-_

_-El pelinaranja se acerco rápidamente a Yura. Esta sin fuerzas, no opuso resistencia. Un kunai fue acercado al cuello de la chica._

_-O te rindes, o ella muere…-_

_-¿Y si te mato?- amenazo furioso el ojiverde._

_-Hagámoslo más interesante… O ella te mata a ti, o yo la mato a ella. Simple, elije tú._

_-Bestia sin corazón- dijo por lo bajo Zero. Un kunai le fue dado a Yura, que temblaba intensamente. Pain la soltó, pero tenía una barra de chakra lista._

_-Hazlo-_

_-Yura miro al kunai, mientras negaba rotundamente._

_-…-_

_-Mátame ya-_

_-La del Rinnegan abrió los ojos desmesuradamente._

_-No, Zero, prefiero que me maten a mí, tu no mereces morir, yo…-_

_-Hazlo, no te preocupes._

_-La chica apunto el kunai hacia Zero, incapaz de moverse._

_-No pue…-_

_-…-_

_-De repente, el pelinegro se abalanzo sobre el kunai, ensartándoselo._

_-Yura grito, y saco el kunai de su estómago…pero Pain le clavo una barra de chakra en el estómago. Se desplomo al instante._

_-¡Zero!-_

-Fin Flashback-

-Yura se quitó las lágrimas mientras se abrazaba a Mitsuki. Se quitó su bandana. Ese símbolo no tenía valor para ella. Siempre fue discriminada, juzgada, golpeada… ¿Por qué? Solo por aquellos ojos que poseía. El único que la acepto fue Zero… y ahora estaba muerto.

-Con dolor, tacho el símbolo de su aldea lentamente. Mitsuki le miro sorprendida.

-Desde ahora, soy una Akatsuki…-

-Ahora solo siento dolor y tristeza-

-…-

-Pain golpeaba incesablemente la puerta de la habitación de Konan. Nada.

-¿Konan, me escuchas?-

-Nada.

-Voy a entrar por la fuerza- anuncio, esperando una respuesta. De nuevo, nada.

-Bueno…-

-El pelinaranja forzó la cerradura, y abrió la puerta. Miro el panorama. La cama desordenada, pergaminos tirados por doquier, la capa Akatsuki… la bandana que ella poseía… y la foto de los Huérfanos de la Lluvia.

-Agarro aquella foto con nostalgia. Allí todo parecía tan sencillo… el sueño de Yahiko no era tan imposible…-

-Escucho unos sollozos en un rincón. Dejo la foto a un lado con delicadeza y se dirigió hacia allá.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la peliazul con voz muerta.

-Konan, vine a arreglar las cosas, yo…-

-No quiero oírte, verte ni tocarte, ¿entiendes?- irrumpió cortante.

-Pero yo…-

-Eres un monstruo. Ella no quería venir…ella era como tú, Nagato… acabas de matar a lo para ella significaba todo… como a nosotros…-

-El asunto de Yahiko es diferente-

-Es igual de cierta forma. ¿Qué le obligaste a hacer? Fue lo mismo que ordeno Hanzo para matarlo…-

-Pain bajo la mirada, apenado. Había hecho algo imperdonable.

-No es conmigo con que tienes que solucionar tus problemas. Es con Yura.-

-El pelinaranja se levantó.

-Perdóname- dijo antes de salir.

-Al verse sola, Konan agarro la foto. La acaricio un rato y sonrió vagamente.

-…..-

-Yura-chan, puedes quedarte en la habitación de Tobi, no hay problema- ofreció el enmascarado.

-La pelilila asintió lentamente, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Te llevo?- pregunto Sayaka.

-Sí, gracias-

-La pelirroja la llevo a recorrer el pasillo. Al fondo estaba la de Tobi, que tenía una cama de más. Ahí había dormido Deidara cuando eran compañeros.

-Yura entro. Había algunos dibujos en el suelo, muñecos, pelotas, como la habitación de un niño. Y el lado de Deidara estaba limpio, solo había algunos rastros de arcilla en las paredes, y la leyenda "El arte es efímero"

-Si algo necesitas, llámame- dijo finalmente Sayaka, y se fue.

-Al estar sola, se desplomo en la cama, y se aferró a la almohada. Pensó en Zero nuevamente, y las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a sus ojos.

-_¿Por qué?-_

-Jamás conoció a sus padres… la abandonaron cuando ella era una bebe… Desde ahí, empezaron las burlas. Y se incrementaron más cuando despertó el Rinnegan. Ella siempre considero a sus ojos inútiles…el único, el único que se le acerco, que le dijo que era bella… que era su amor…fue Zero…

-_Maldición… ¿Por qué? ¡Que he hecho! ¿Por qué todo este dolor? ¿Por qué?...-_

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Yura se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar esa voz.

-Solo vengo a hablar-

-La ojilila trago en seco, se limpió las lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta.

-Pasa-

-Pain entro lentamente. Yura le observo un rato, sin decir nada.

-Y sin más, el pelinaranja le abrazo.

Sorprendida, Yura le correspondió, mientras cerraba los ojos y lloraba.

-Lo lamento-

-…-

-La pelilila deshizo el abrazo, y sollozo.

-Eso no cambia nada-

-Pain se mantuvo en silencio.

-Puedo enseñarte los Seis Caminos…para que puedas revivir a Zero, si quieres-

-Yura negó con la cabeza.

-No. No sería lo mismo…-

-Era cierto. Después de la muerte de Yahiko todo fue diferente. Todo se volvió sin sentido, solo el sueño de su amigo lo mantenía en pie. Y pues…Konan…

-Esta bien-

-Pain se dispuso a salir. La mano de la muchacha lo detuvo.

-Am... tu crees que…¿ puedas entrenarme?-

-¿En serio?- pregunto sorprendido el pelinaranja. Yura asintió lentamente.

-Siempre fui inútil para mi aldea…solo un estorbo… perdí a mis amigos por no saber controlar estos ojos… y además... ya no está Zero… él no quería que entrenara esto –señalo a sus ojos-

-Pain se mantuvo serio, pero sus ojos hacían ver otra cosa. Compasión

-Acepto-

El usuario del Rinnegan salió de la habitación. Miro a su alrededor. Todo estaba vacío. Muy vacío.

Miro por las ventanas de las habitaciones. La primera, la de Sasori. Estaba el, y Sayaka, la última durmiendo, como acostumbraba, en la cama del marionetista. Y este estaba trabajando en una marioneta, muy concentrado.

Fue a otra habitación, la de Itachi. Sorpresivamente, el pelinegro comía dangos con Katsumi, mientras sonreían. La ojinegra contaba lo de Kakashi. Itachi asentía y le daba consejos.

En la de Hidan, este estaba afilando su hoz. Ocasionalmente, miraba a Mitsuki, que estaba acostada en su cama, mirando al techo. Le sonreía, y seguía con su labor.

Sekai…ella estaba arrecostada en la pared de la habitación de Kakuzu. Este contaba dinero. Sekai miraba recelosamente su dinero, mientras le decía que lo cuente bien, y que no robe nada. El tesorero le contestaba, y tomaba una pequeña parte para él, discretamente.

La habitación de Deidara estaba tranquila. Se fijó en que el artista estaba mirando fijamente a Misaki, cuidándola. Tenía la blanca mano de la chica entre las suyas, y susurraba algunas cosas.

Paso de largo por la de Konan.

Llego a la de Kisame. No estaba. Zetsu tampoco. Había una nota que decía "Fui a matar a unos tipos" "Atte: Zetsu" Y otra que decía "Voy a comprar algunas cosas" "Atte: Kisame"

Llego a la sala de reuniones, casi siempre cerrada con llave. Adentro estaba "Tobi", que lo miraba fijo.

-Madara-sama-

-Pain, acércate, debo hablar contigo-

El pelinaranja se sentó en una silla. Tobi lo miro fijo.

-Que pasa-

-Esto no estaba en mis planes…pero... debo pedirte algo-

-Qué cosa-

El enmascarado miro un pergamino. Era uno de los que había traído Katsumi de Konoha.

-Veras… en este pergamino hay algo que no me agrada… ¿ves esto?- señalo unos símbolos.

-Por supuesto. Son los 9 bijus, y el Diez colas. Trata de eso, ¿verdad?- dijo Pain, cruzando los brazos.

-Y en este- abrió otro- Esta la figura de la descendencia del Clan Senju. Lo más extraño es que Sekai aparece aquí…pero como una hija de Hashirama, no como su bisnieta.

-¿Y en que se relacionan los bijus y el Clan Senju?- pregunto el usuario del Rinnegan, confuso.

-En esta figura, dice que Sekai tiene al nueve colas en su interior.

-Eso es imposible. El nueve colas esta en Konoha, y es un chico llamado Naruto.

-Escucha. Dice aquí "Para proteger Konoha, el Primer Hokage encerró al Kyubi en su propia hija. Sin embargo, esa muchacha desapareció poco después. Se dice que desapareció junto con el gran shinobi, Madara"

-¿Un agujero en el espacio tiempo?- pregunto Pain arqueando una ceja.

-Si… Pain. Tengo que confesarte algo…-

-El enmascarado tembló un poco, para luego mirar al frente.

-No soy Madara-

Pain abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Entonces…. ¿quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Obito Uchiha-

-El líder trago en seco. Eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

-El verdadero Madara murió hace tiempo…-

-…-

-Escucha. Sekai tenía una especia de relación con Madara. Si no lo traemos rápido, se desestabilizara todo, y tanto el nueve colas de aquí, y el de Konoha se liberaran de su sello. Dos Kuramas sería desastroso.

-Pain no podía razonar mucho, debido a que seguía en shock. Tomo aire, y miro a Obito como pidiendo ayuda.

-Debemos resucitar a Madara-

* * *

*se oculta por la avalancha de insultos* No me odien!

Ya no seguire al Naruto Canon... asi que esperen cualquier cosa TwT

-Sayonaraaa! *huye gaymente*


	15. Capitulo 14: Madara Uchiha

Hellou! :'v

-Aquí yo, después de una ausencia de **** (putos examenes 7-7)

-Y pues, que les guste este cap n.n

-Maddy aparecera! nwn

Disclaimer: Akatsuki no me pertenece...aun 7u7

(Si quieren que tenga mayor efecto, escuchen sadness and sorrow desde el flashback)

* * *

Capítulo 14: El poderoso shinobi, Madara Uchiha.

-Debemos revivir a Madara-

-Pain asintió.

-¿Pero cómo?-

-Mira. No podemos revivirlo con el Edo Tensei, pero si con otra técnica.

-El pelinaranja frunció el ceño.

-Ni loco hare el Rinne Tensei en el-

Obito suspiro.

-Está bien… entonces…-

El pelinegro abrió unos pergaminos. Los leyó por un rato, y luego los dejo encima de la mesa.

-Llama a las nuevas-

Pain negó con la cabeza.

-Misaki esta moribunda. Yura está en un estado deprimente, y Katsumi…-

Obito dio un golpe a la mesa.

-¡Que las traigas!-

Pain trago saliva y salió.

Un rato después, regreso con 5 chicas.

-¿Y Misaki?- pregunto Obito.

-No preguntes- contesto molesto Pain- Tienes a cinco, ahora has el bendito jutsu para que acabemos con esto de una buena vez-

_-Flashback-_

_-Deidara-_

_-Pain irrumpió en la habitación del artista, con Yura atrás._

_-Que quieres-_

_-Misaki. Debo hablar con ella.-_

_-No puede ni pararse- contento calmadamente, acariciando los cabellos castaños._

_-Entonces, sal de la habitación, que debo hablar con ella-_

_-Deidara frunció el ceño. Con inusual confianza, se puso al frente de Pain_

_¿Por qué no lo dices aquí? ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-_

_-Deidara, por favor-_

_-No hablaras con ella-_

_-Apártate-_

_-…-_

_-Inesperadamente, el rubio le dio una bofetada al líder. Viendo las cosas, Pain opto por retirarse, y no destruir la cueva._

_-Vámonos, Yura-_

_-Fin Flashback-_

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sekai.

Obito miro a la rubia.

-Necesitamos su ayuda- dijo finalmente.

-¿Qué paso con tu voz, Tobi?- pregunto Mitsuki.

-No me llames así- contesto- Mi nombre es Obito.

-Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, algo asustadas. Esto no pintaba bien, por donde lo miraran.

-Verán. Necesitamos su sangre- empezó el enmascarado—Es un jutsu prohibido.

-¿Para qué es?- pregunto Yura.

-No importa, solo denla- dijo Pain, de malhumor. Quería acabar con esa locura ya.

-Obito dio un vial y una navaja. Las chicas se miraron entre sí, y dieron su sangre, sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Ahora, fuera- las chicas obedecieron- Menos tú, Sekai.

-La nombrada se quedó, aun algo temerosa.

Obito hizo unos sellos.

-Resurrección Pura: Técnica de la sangre demoniaca-

Un agujero se hizo en el suelo. Obito y Pain siguieron impasibles, sin embargo Sekai estaba más que asustada. Un brillo rojo cubrió el lugar, cegándola por instantes.

Entonces, una figura empezó a salir. Distinguió que era un hombre. Se fue asustando más. Miro a Obito. No le dijo nada. Miro a Pain. Igual.

Finalmente, en un brillo cegador, salió el shinobi. La rubia se cubrió con las manos, mientras intentaba identificar al desconocido.

-¿Do-dónde estoy?-

-Madara- dijo Obito con seriedad. El mencionado frunció el ceño.

-¿Eres un Uchiha, cierto?-

-Qué mala memoria tienes. ¿No me recuerdas?-

Madara pensó por unos instantes.

-¿No eres el chiquillo aplastado por una roca?-

Obito hizo un puchero detrás de la máscara.

-No me llames así-

-Te salvaste gracias a Zetsu*- dijo con aburrimiento, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Pero cómo sabes eso, si tú estabas muerto?- pregunto Pain.

-Larga historia…. Ya hablaremos de eso- le contesto Obito- Ahora… Pain, fuera.

-El pelinaranja obedeció sin decir una palabra.

Entonces, solo entonces, Madara se dio cuenta de la rubia que estaba en un rincón, temerosa de él. Algo en él se conmovió, y se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto con suavidad.

-M-Mi nombre es…Se-Sekai Senju- contesto la joven, aun con miedo.

-Sekai…-

-El pelinegro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-O-Oye, Sekai, ¿no me recuerdas?- pregunto, algo nervioso.

-Jamás te he visto…- respondió ella- Aunque creo que eres el rival de mi antepasado- dijo, ocultándose de nuevo.

-No, no, no, esto está mal- Madara tomo aire- No recuerdas a…. ¿Tobirama?

-La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-No. Solo he escuchado de el-

El pelinegro sintió el pánico en estado puro. Después de todo lo que hizo, ella ya no lo recordaba. Cerro los ojos con pesar, sabía que el portal de espacio-tiempo era peligroso, pero…

_-Flashback-_

_-¡Corre!-_

_-Madara estaba huyendo. Una joven rubia lo seguía de cerca._

_-__¡__Estilo de fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego__!-_

_-¡Corran!-_

-_El ataque chamusco la mayoría de ninjas que estaban presentes. Sin embargo, de las cenizas salieron Hashirama y Tobirama, visiblemente furiosos._

_-¡Vuelvan inmediatamente!- grito Tobirama._

_-¡Jodete!- contesto groseramente la Senju_

_-Sekai- Hashirama se le acerco- No le hagas esto a Konoha, por favor. Sé que no he sido un buen maestro, pero…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Te jode que este con tu rival?- irrumpió la rubia, sonriendo ladina._

_-El castaño siguió con su semblante serio._

_-Admítelo Hashirama. No regresara jamás a la Aldea- dijo Madara, sonriendo de igual forma que su pareja._

_-Son unos…- Tobirama quiso atacar, pero su hermano se lo impidió._

_-Déjalos, Tobirama... yo me encargo-_

_-El pelinegro sonrió con autosuficiencia._

_-Ya veremos si me ganas-_

_-Pasaron media hora peleando. Hasta ahora, el que tenía más daño era el Uchiha. Sekai estaba ocupada con Tobirama. Hasta que…._

_-¡Elemento Madera: Gran Dragón de Madera!-_

_-El ataque final. Madara no lo advirtió, y lo atravesó._

_-Todo pasó en cámara lenta. La mirada seria de Hashirama, el grito de Madara, el llanto de Sekai, y la impresión de Tobirama._

_-El Uchiha cayó al suelo, cubriendo el área afectada con su mano, respirando agitadamente._

_-¡Madara!-_

_-La rubia rompió en llanto, y lo abrazo._

_-Sekai, no llores-_

_-La nombrada paro en seco._

_-Madara sonrió, algo adolorido._

_-Aun puedo seguir peleando-_

_-¡No mientas! ¡Sé muy bien que te estas muriendo!-_

_Hashirama miro con un deje de tristeza la escena. Tobirama no salía de su shock._

_-Soy un Uchiha, ¿lo recuerdas? Daré todo…hasta el final…-_

_-El pelinegro tosió algo de sangre._

_-Debo ponerte a salvo… el portal…aún tengo fuerzas para hacerlo….Sekai…. –hizo unos sellos, y un agujero se hizo instantáneamente- Entra._

_-Sekai negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas._

_-¡No! ¡No te abandonare!-_

_-Es por tu bien…anda…yo…estaré bien-_

_-¡Mientes!-_

_-¿Cuándo te he mentido?-_

_-La rubia se mordió el labio. Miro a Madara y al portal._

_-No lo hare-_

_-¡Hazlo, maldita sea!-_

_-Sekai apretó los puños, y negó una vez más._

_-Escúchame, Sekai…. Debes irte…si no lo haces, te mataran a ti también, ¡que no te das cuenta? ¡Te mataran porque saben que eres una amenaza para el "bienestar" de Konoha!-_

_-La ojigris cerró los ojos con fuerza y dio un paso adelante._

_-Anda-_

_-Sekai corto la distancia, y antes de entrar, le miro por última vez._

_-No me olvides- fue lo último que escucho decir al pelinegro antes de envolverse en un resplandor blanco._

_-Fin Flashback-_

-¿Sekai, no me recuerdas, en serio?- pregunto Madara con tristeza.

-No, no te conozco- contesto ella, ahora firme- No te recuerdo.

-Obito echó un vistazo a la rubia, y le dijo que se marchara. La joven obedeció inmediatamente.

-Espera, no…-

-Déjala- Obito le impidió el habla- Necesita aclarar sus ideas.

-El Uchiha se arrecosto en la pared con pesar, mientras maldecía en voz baja.

-Primero, que lazo tienes con ella-

-Es…bueno, era mi pareja-

-Segundo: ¿Es hija de Hashirama? Pues si es así, si le veo el sentido a que la mayoría de Konoha te viera mal.

-¿¡Que!?¡Mierda, no! ¡Era su jodida alumna!- grito, molesto.

-¿Entonces?-

-Simplemente, veían mal que el gran shinobi, Madara Uchiha, había encontrado el amor. Y más, en una jinchuriki.

-Entonces, es verdad que tiene al Kyubi?-

-Sí. Pero solo el lado Yin. El otro, lo tiene un muchacho llamado Eliako Uzumaki.

-Pero tengo entendido que era Mito quien era…-

-Joder, ¡para con el puto confesionario!- grito, fuera de sus cabales.

-Madara, tranquilo-

-El pelinegro suspiro.

-Solo…quiero descansar un rato…

-Mientras tanto, rumores corrían en los pasillos de Akatsuki, al ver a Sekai tan decaída y confundida.

-Sekai, ¿qué tienes?- pregunto Mitsuki, preocupada.

-Nada…solo es una tontería…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

-Madara se acostó boca arriba en una cama. Pensativo, miro el techo.

-Todo fue….inútil…-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

-Sekai, de un portazo, se encerró en su habitación.

-¿Quién es el?-

-…-

-Maldición…-

-El Uchiha cerró los ojos con fuerza. No, el no lloraría. Jamás lo había hecho conscientemente. No lloro por Izuna. Tampoco la vez que perdió contra Hashirama. Y menos en la noche de su muerte.

-Maldición…-

-Una lágrima se fugó de sus ojos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

-Sekai miro al lado. La habitación de Deidara….

-Tal vez…así me distraiga…un poco…-

* * *

(Viva sho, y mi nuevo metodo de separacion :'v)

Pues bueno, esto se me ocurrio despues de una laaaaaaaarga noche esuchando soundtracks de Naruto (todos tristes)

Y hasta el proximo cap!


	16. Capitulo 15: El despertar del Byakugan

Y aquí llegue yo! Por ciertos problemas, no puedo subir el cap de "Ninjas en otro mundo"... por lo tanto, sera suspendida hasta nuevo aviso u.u

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto, ni Akatsuki me pertenecen...solo me pertenecen mis OC..¿¡porque tengo que repetirlo?! TnT

Y sin mas, el capitulo n.n

* * *

Capítulo 15: El despertar del poder oculto.

Mientras todo eso sucedía en Akatsuki, en las Aldeas era otra cosa…

-¡Agh!-

-¡Resiste, Gaara!-

El pelirrojo se retorcía del dolor, mientras maldecía a cualquier ser viviente. Sakura trataba de tranquilizarlo, y a la vez, buscaba un antídoto.

Finalmente, encontró la solución. Puso todo en una jeringa, y se la inyecto. Casi al instante, el semblante del Kazekage se tranquilizó.

-Descansa- le dijo antes de salir.

El pelirrojo le hecho un vistazo a la mesita que estaba a su lado. Vio la carta de Sayaka. La tomo y la abrio.

**oOoOoOoOooooOo**

Kakashi estaba raro. Miraba el horizonte y soltaba suspiros cual adolescente enamorado. Naruto ya estaba con un tic nervioso debido a la actitud de su sensei.

-¡Basta Kakashi-sensei! ¿Acaso seguirá con esa actitud todo el día?-

El peligris soltó otro suspiro, y Naruto maldijo internamente.

-Es que tu no entiendes Naruto…el amor es lo más maravilloso que hay en el mundo y….-

-¿Otra vez con los discursos cursis? ¡Que te han hecho! –exclamo el chico, zarandeándolo

Kakashi solo se dejaba, mientras seguía con su cara de estúpido.

**oOoOoOoOooooOo**

-¿Por qué?-

Tsunade estaba con los nervios en punta al ver todos los papeles y reclamos recibidos.

-Shizune…más sake-

La chica obedeció, dejando la bebida encima del escritorio.

-_Maldita sea… ¿y ahora qué?-_

**oOoOoOoOooooOo**

-Neji abrió los ojos lentamente, y vio una mancha oscura que se fue materializando en Ten-Ten, su compañera.

-Neji, estas bien…no sabías lo preocupada que estaba-

El castaño no dijo nada, luego se acordó de algo…alguien específicamente.

-_¡Misaki!-_

El del Byakugan se quiso levantar, pero una punzada de dolor en el pecho lo mando de vuelta a la cama.

-No hagas movimientos bruscos. Eso te hará daño-

-Ten-Ten….donde esta….Misaki- dijo con dificultad. La castaña frunció el ceño.

-No vino con nosotros. Lo lamento, sigue exiliada.

Neji quedo en shock, para luego cerrar los ojos con pesar.

-_Te falle de nuevo….-_

**oOoOoOoOooooOo**

Gaara dejó caer la carta al suelo. Las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, sin poder detenerlas, y sus manos estaban en forma de puño.

Las últimas palabras de la carta decían un "Hasta nunca" y un anillo que rodo hasta el suelo.

-¡Maldición!-

**oOoOoOoOooooOo**

Aquí, en la cueva Akatsuki, las cosas estaban muy revueltas. Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde el incidente de la emboscada.

Misaki seguía en coma. Deidara estaba entrando en una fase llamada desesperación. La el Byakugan no daba muestras de mejorar, y cuando le preguntaba a Katsumi de su condición, esta solo negaba con la cabeza y se iba. Eso lo perturbaba aún más.

Sekai miraba muy sugestiva al rubio, buscando algo en él. Madara, quien ya se había integrado al grupo de las nubes rojas, vigilaba a la rubia constantemente. Más de una vez la espió mientras dormía. (No mames, que pinche acosador 7-7)

Bueno, el día llego- Sekai empezó a tararear la canción "GirlFriend" y se acercó a Deidara- ¿Cómo estás?-comenzó con el típico cliché.

-Bien-respondió el, cortante. Sekai sonrió.

-Dei, baja esos aires. ¿No quieres salir a tomar algo?- pregunto, mirándolo sugestiva.

-No, no quiero. No puedo dejar sola a Misaki-se excusó el artista.

Y en ese instante, el Uchiha, en su ya típica tarea de espiar a la Senju, se hizo presente. Al ver la conversación, se ocultó para oír mejor.

-Anda, no seas así- la ojigris se acercó- Debes despejarte un poco.

-Pero…Misaki...-

-Ash, vamos-

-Yo…supongo…- Madara miraba como si sus ojos se fueran a esfumar- Esta bien. Pero solo una vuelta.

¡Genial!- la rubia la agarró del brazo, y se lo llevo.

Una aura oscura peligrosamente pesada se hizo presente, y el piso se empezó a calentar. Eso es lo que pasaba cuando provocabas al mayor maestro del fuego de todos los tiempos. El Sharingan se activó por sí solo, y un tic nervioso lo invadió.

-Despiértame antes que salgas, pues no planeo dejarte solo, despiértame antes que salgas- Mitsuki entro a la sala cantando animadamente, ante la mirada de hartazgo de Sayaka.

-Ya cállate-

-¡Yo quiero saliiiiiiir!-

-¡Cállate ya!-

-¡Si, si, si!- la pelirroja rodo los ojos con cansancio- Yo a ti…-

-¡Cállate, mocosa, o te saco los ojos!-

-¡Voy a sacarles los ojos a ustedes si no se callan!- grito exasperado Madara, levantándose y mirándolas.

-Oh no, no te metas con mi linda muñequita- Sasori entro burlón con una sonrisa de medio lado- Ella despierta de mal humor.

-¿Y tú que, Sasori? ¿No tienes nada más que hacer?- pregunto Sayaka igual de exasperada que el Uchiha.

-Hum…tengo que refinar a mis marionetas….peo molestarte me gusta más- respondió el pelirrojo

-Eres un hijo de…-

-Tsk…como sea, yo me largo- dijo Madara largándose.

-Como que no está de humor- dijo Mitsuki al aire.

¿Y Deidara?- pregunto Sasori también al aire.

**oOoOoOoOooooOo**

Mientras tanto, el rubio y Sekai estaban conversando en un lago. Deidara se la estaba pasando bien, y sin darse cuenta, ya habían pasado más de dos horas…

**oOoOoOoOooooOo**

-¿En serio quieres despertar?-

Misaki estaba rodeada de varios entes a los cuales no se les veía el rostro

-Por supuesto- contesto ella, seria.

-Pero nadie te extraña….incluso Deidara, te ha dejado- le respondió burlón un ente.

La mirada de Misaki se ensombreció.

-Tengo a mis amigas, y eso es suficiente- le respondió, igual de seria.

-Muy bien. No digas que no te lo advertí….-

La castaña se levantó abruptamente, y miro a los alrededores.

-Deidara…-

Se puso en pie, y salió de la habitación, a buscar el artista.

-¡Misaki!- exclamó Katsumi al verla recuperada- Pero como…

-Katsumi, después te lo digo, ahora dime: ¿Dónde está Deidara?

La pelinegra suspiro.

-No te va a gustar….

-¡Dime!-

-Esta con….Sekai…-

La mirada de la Hyuga se ensombreció. Entonces, esos tenían razón…

La castaña se apartó abruptamente, y se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva y salió. Utilizando su Byakugan los pudo detectar.

-Y se divierten…- pensó con algo de molestia. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso eran celos?

-Lo sé, son unos malditos- dijo una voz grave a su lado. Misaki volteo, sobresaltada. Era más ni menos que el mismísimo Madara, que estaba ahí.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- pregunto confusa y algo nerviosa. El Uchiha suspiro.

-Haciendo lo mismo que tu- le respondió con simpleza-¿Y qué esperas? Tienes que enfrentarlo.

-Y porque tu no vas a reprender a Sekai?- pregunto con nerviosismo.

-No me hace caso- le contesto, poniendo los brazos detrás de la nuca, y silbando distraído.

Misaki medito un rato. Después de varios intentos fallidos, tomo fuerza, y salió de su escondite.

-¡Deidara!- exclamo.

El rubio y Sekai voltearon.

-¿M-Misaki?- dijo sorprendido el nombrado. La rubia hizo una expresión de disgusto.

-¡Muy tarde Misaki! ¡Él es mío!- exclamo, levantándose. Ahora sí, Madara entro en escena.

-¿Ah sí? Muéstralo- le reto la Hyuga.

Sekai sonrió, y sin pensarlo dos veces, jalo de la túnica a Deidara, y lo beso.

* * *

Antes de que me digan que la letra cambio...mi compu tuvo unos problemas, y pues bueno...se quedo asi :T

Estoy pensando en subir un fanfic de Hetalia (Yaoi, y RoChu, osea, Rusia x China) pero no se... ustedes que piensan?

Hasta la próxima actualización nwn


	17. Capitulo 16: Mal necesario

Holii! Alguien me recuerda? Nadie? Oc. :'v

Se preguntaran...que he hecho en estos aproximados 3 meses sin publicar...es interesante...una amenaza biológica llamada MI HERMANO vino a acosarme y pues...

Ademas, mañana es mi cumple! n.n

Bueno, ya eso no les interesa... ahora, el cap

Que lo disfruten! n.n

* * *

Capitulo 16: Mal necesario.

-Muévete, que ya va empezar Doctor House!-

-¡No, Tobi quiere ver Barney! ¡Déjeme ver, Sasori-san!-

-¡Te he dicho que quiero ver mi bendito programa!-

Sasori y Tobi discutían en medio de la sala sobre quien tendría el control. El pelirrojo tenía el control por un extremo, y el de la máscara tenía el otro extremo aferrado como si fuera su vida.

-¡Suéltalo!- grito Sasori, a punto de una crisis nerviosa.

-¡Nooo!- exclamo Tobi jalando más fuerte.

Tanto jaleo hizo que el control se le escapara de las manos al pelinegro, y se fuera a estrellar al piso, destrozándose por completo. Al marionetista le invadió un leve tic nervioso, y Tobi huyo gaymente.

-¿Qué pasa Sasori? ¿No puedes ver tu programa?- le dijo burlona Sayaka, tomando un vaso de agua.

El pelirrojo empezó a respirar agitado, y a repetir en voz baja: "Doctor House" Se agarró de los cabellos, y empezó a gritar con desesperación.

-O-Oye… ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo sorprendida la pelirroja.

Finalmente, para terminar, a Sasori se le pusieron los ojos en blanco, y se descompenso en el sillón. La muchacha miro sorprendida, para luego reaccionar.

-Sa-Sasori…. ¿estás bien?- pregunto entre nerviosa y confundida la marionetista, y lo movió un poco a ver si se movía. Nada. Lo sacudió violentamente, y solo obtuvo un leve suspiro del artista.

-¡Sasori se murió!- grito con toda la desesperación del mundo- ¡Llamen a Pain, a Konan, a Itachi, al Hokage, a los bomberos!-

Rápidamente, Akatsuki se reunió en la sala, incluyendo a Yura y al líder.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Pain con su natural calma.

-¡No sé! ¡Solo se murió!- confeso angustiada la pelirroja, halándose de los cabellos.

-Parece que aún está fresco…- Mitsuki lo pico con un palito- Hidan, ¿podemos conservarlo?- consulto la pelinaranja al jashinista.

-Sí, porque no- le contesto.

-Eso no es momento de esas cosas- le regaño Yura- ¿No ves que Sayaka esta tan desesperada por su amorcito?- comento burlona la pelilila.

-¡No es cierto!- grito sonrojada a mas no poder.

-Konan, mira si aún está vivo- le ordeno Pain a la peliazul, que obedeció inmediatamente.

-Parece que aún está vivo- informo- Aun puedo sentir el flujo de chakra por su cuerpo.

Sayaka tomo aire aliviada, y se desplomo en el sillón.

Itachi le susurro algo a Katsumi sobre de comer dangos, e irse de ahí, a la cual la pelinegra simplemente se encogió de hombros, y se fue de ahí.

-Y yo que pensaba venderlo en eBan- se lamentó Kakuzu.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que hizo que Sasori se desmayase?- cuestiono Kisame. Tobi silbo distraídamente, e intento irse, si no fuera que tropezó con el control malogrado.

-A estas horas están pasando Doctor House, ¿verdad?- dijo Zetsu.

-Ah, ya sé porque esta así- dijo el peliazul, con aburrimiento.

-¿Y cuándo va a despertar?- pregunto Yura.

-En un rato, a más tardar en una hora- le contesto Konan- Bueno, venga, quiero seguir con mis cosas, así que ahí nos vemos- la de la flor en la cabeza se fue.

-Pero mira qué curioso- dijo Yura mirando fijamente a Sasori.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos.

-Sasori tiene músculos bien torneados- comento sonrojada la del Rinnegan, y riendo nerviosamente. A Sayaka le invadió una ola de calor, y casi se descompensa también.

-¡Que guay!- exclamo Mitsuki viéndolo fijo- Buena, Sayaka, ¡te la has rifado!- exclamo con burla.

A la pelirroja se le dio por observar también, pero se arrepintió, ya que se puso tan roja que juro que tendría quemaduras de tercer grado. Desvió la mirada, avergonzada.

-Yo también quiero ver- dijo Pain. Todos le quedaron viendo raro.

-¿Lo dije en voz alta?- pregunto pálido como hoja de calcar, y los Akatsuki asintieron lentamente- Carajo…. ¡No me miren! ¡No me miren!- grito, y se fue corriendo ocultando su rojo rostro entre sus manos.

-Qué raro- dijo Kisame- ¿Así que el líder tiene esos gustos?-

-No creo, solo fue curiosidad- le respondió Yura, con un dango en la boca.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?- le pregunto Kakuzu- Porque si lo compraste te voy a…

-Se lo robe a Itachi- contesto simple.

-Jashin-sama me llama- comento Mitsuki, mientras sus ojos se le ponían vacíos.

-Anda, Mitsuki, que bien se te ven los ojos psicópatas- le dijo Zetsu.

-¿Psicópata? ¡Ups!- Yura se la jalo del brazo- Debe ir a relajarse…tranquila, no mates a Zetsu, ni a Kisame…. ¡Hidan es tu novio, y es inmortal!- le iba susurrando al oído mientras la arrastraba.

-Espera, Mitsuki, querida, ¡espérame!- exclamo Hidan, en las mismas, con su hoz en mano, y corriendo tras ella.

-No sabía que los jashinistas se ponían así- comento Zetsu- **Ahora que lo dices, no hemos comido nada aun…-** susurro la parte negra.

A Zetsu le poseyó la parte negra, y se fue por ahí diciendo: "Comer humanos" "Comer personas" "Comer gente" "Comer jabón de lavadoraaa" y "¡Déjame Konan, ando mal!"

-Bueno, yo me voy a contar mi dinero…. Y a robarle a Sekai- dijo Kakuzu, esto último susurrando, y se fue.

-Y yo voy a ver si Nemo aún sigue vivo- dijo Kisame, yéndose para su cuarto.

-¿Nemo?- pregunto Sayaka confundida.

-Mi pez- le respondió.

-¿Tu eres un pez, y tienes un pez de mascota?- le pregunto aún más confundida la pelirroja.

-¡Eh, eh! ¡No soy un pez! ¡Soy un hibrido para que sepas!- exclamo algo molesto el peliazul.

-….-

-¡Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego!-

Una enorme bola de fuego destruyó una parte de la cueva, dejando ver a Mitsuki y Hidan en medio ritual con cara de: ¡WTF!

-¡Pero que mierda! ¡Quien carajos destruyo la cueva! ¡Por Jashin- sama, yo lo hago sacrificio!- exclamo Hidan, enojado al interrumpirle el ritual.

-¡Sayaka! ¡Sasori se quema!- grito espantada Konan, quien había acudido inmediatamente.

La nombrada miro al marionetista, quien efectivamente, tenía un brazo que se quemaba. Espantada, soplo hasta que se apagó.

-¿¡Pero quien es su sano juicio tiraría un bola de fuego en la guarida!?- grito Pain, jaloneándose del pelo- ¡Itachi!- grito al puro estilo Sasuke Uchiha.

-A mí no me mires, como si fuera el único Uchiha aquí- contesto molesto el pelinegro, saliendo de su cuarto.

-Uh… Obito…- le susurro al de la máscara, que estaba parado a su lado- ¿Fuiste…tu?

-No Nagato, no fui yo….fue Madara- le respondió con su verdadera voz "Tobi" con distracción.

-¿Qué hablan?- pregunto Kisame, confundido.

-Que si los caracoles son hermafroditas- contesto Pain.

-¡Sí! Es…un tema muy interesante- dijo con alegría el de la máscara.

-¡Déjense de chorradas! ¡¿Quién va a pagar el daño hecho a la guarida?! ¡¿QUIEN?!- grito histérico Kakuzu.

-¡C2!-

-¡Elemento Madera: Técnica del Gran Bosque!-

-¡Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas!-

Otra explosión invadió de polvo la guarida, haciendo que todos tosiesen.

-Konan, ve a ver qué ocurre- ordeno Pain, luego de alejar el polvo con su mano. La nombrada obedeció, y con alas de papel, fue a investigar lo que sucedía.

Un espectáculo digno de ser visto por todos ocurría. Deidara subido en un enorme pájaro, y frente a él, Misaki, con el Byakugan activado, furia destellando en sus ojos, y en posición de combate. Madara tenía agarrada a Sekai del pelo, y la rubia tenía una expresión de odio, mientras que trataba de librarse con el Mokuton. Una raíz lentamente se fue deslizando por el muslo del Uchiha.

-¿Cómo se habrá llegado a todo esto?- se preguntó internamente Konan.

-Flashback-

_El rubio se quedó congelado al sentir los labios de Sekai sobre los suyos. Miro con el rabillo del ojo a las dos personas que estaban ahí. Sorpresa. Madara estaba furioso, ya tenía activado el Sharingan Eterno._

_Misaki estaba en shock. Movía los labios, pero de estos no salía sonido alguno._

_-¡Ya basta!- exclamo Deidara, empujando a la rubia, separándola._

_-Deidara…tu…- la castaña frunció el entrecejo, y apretó los puños._

_-No es lo que piensas… yo…-_

_-No puedo creerlo…tú y Sekai…- Misaki apretó los dientes, herida- Eres un maldito… Deidara…_

_-¡Que rayos te pasa!- grito Madara a la Senju, que tenía las manos en los oídos, ignorando los gritos- ¡Porque lo hiciste, imbécil!_

_-¡Te recuerdo que tú no eres nadie para mandarme!- le contesto la otra, molesta- ¡Ni siquiera te conozco, tú no eres nadie en mi vida!-_

_Eso dolió._

_-Tch…- el pelinegro la miro de frente- Malagradecida…_

_-¿Malagradecida, yo? Ha, ¿de qué?- dijo con una sonrisa torcida._

_Madara se calló. Aun no era el momento. _

_-Parece que quieres pelear, ¿no es así?- le dijo, con seriedad._

_-Parece que me conoces muy bien- le respondió emocionada la rubia- No sabes…me hierve la sangre… me emociona el siquiera pensar en enfrentarte…_

_-El Uchiha cerró los ojos, y suspiro._

_-Enfréntame entonces…-_

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

_-Misaki… ¡te juro que yo no hice nada!- grito el artista, mirándola fijo- ¡Ella se lanzó! _

_-No mientas Deidara. Yo te vi…. ¿crees que puedes engañarme?- musito con la mirada caída. Sus hebras castañas tapaban parte de su rostro- Pensé que eras diferente. Que tú no eras como los demás._

_-¿¡Cómo puedes afirmar eso, si ha pasado poco desde que nos conocimos?!- grito ya molesto. Todos, no importara de cuánto tiempo lo conociesen, se llevaban una mala impresión de él. Pero esto era distinto. Misaki era distinta. Debía llegar al fondo de esto._

_-Hay cosas que simplemente uno sabe- le contesto casi susurrando- Fue una corazonada. Cuando te vi, pensé que tú eras algo más que un chico egocéntrico. Que seriamos amigos y talvez algo más. Que no te gustaba jugar con los sentimientos…_

_-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi exactamente?- pregunto con determinación. Debía saberlo, no importara que. No sabía que este momento le cambiaría la vida._

_-Yo….yo…- Misaki suspiro con resignación- Te amo._

_Deidara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras la miraba. Dio un paso atrás, aun sin creerlo. _

_Claro._

_Por eso se ponía roja cuando se le acercaba, tartamudeaba y era amable con él. Por eso fue que ella no lo mato en su pelea, y en vez de eso, lo curo. Y es que últimamente, Misaki le parecía hermosa y algunas cosas más pero… ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto para no darse cuenta? _

_-Pero sé que tu no me correspondes- una lagrima furtiva surco su rostro- Pero aún conservo la esperanza…duele…pero aún sigo pensando que algún día me querrás…- Misaki sollozo apenas audiblemente- Tal vez sea porque… soy una tonta…._

_En ese instante, un relámpago rasgo el cielo, deteniendo la titánica pelea de Sekai y Madara por unos instantes. Misaki callo de rodillas, u por un instante, sus ojos se volvieron negros._

_-¡Misaki! ¿Estas…?_

_Una risa maquiavélica deslizo los labios de la castaña._

_-Yo no soy Misaki. Esa tonta por fin nos cedió el control de su cuerpo. Ya extrañábamos esto- contesto con voz burlona la Hyuga, y se levantó lentamente, mientras sonreía con sorna._

_-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto con desconfianza, y moldeando animales de arcilla. Esto no pintaba bien. Misaki no era así. ¿"Controlar"? ¿Qué había pasado?_

_-No sabría cómo responderte niño… solo se que soy tu mayor pesadilla. Sera divertido ver la desesperación de la debilucha esa al ver a su amor muerto- le contesto, activando su Byakugan, mientras se ponía en posición de combate._

_-Lo que haya pasado no importa. Solo sé que tú no eres Misaki. Eres una entidad que controla su cuerpo…- Deidara saco varios muñecos de arcilla, y un gran pájaro- Quiero decirle unas cosas a ella, pero a la verdadera. Así arreglare malentendidos._

_-Como quieras pero…jamás lograras vencer el poder que tengo sobre ella._

-Fin Flashback-

-¡Misaki!- Katsumi grito desesperada, mientras intentaba correr hacia ella, pero la mano de Itachi la detuvo.

-No vayas. Seria suicidio. El poder que tiene ahora no es normal. Supera incluso al de esos dos- dijo mirando a Sekai y Madara, aun encarados en pelea.

-Pero…

-Mira. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es crear una estrategia de modo de que podamos capturar a Misaki, y extraerle la energía malvada- le dijo, sentándose con ella al lado, mientras su semblante se mantenía serio.

-De eso me encargo yo- contesto con seriedad- Pero es casi imposible. La última vez que lo intentamos casi morimos- dijo la pelinegra. El Uchiha frunció el ceño.

-¿Ya han pasado por esto antes?-

-Sí. Fue cuando la familia de ella la insulto, y golpeo. Sumado al estrés proveniente de su confusión respecto a su primo Neji, hizo que esta situación se dará-

-¿Cómo lo solucionaron?-

-No fuimos nosotras- Mitsuki se sentó con ellos- Fue Neji quien la calmo.

-En cierta forma, su problema se relacionaba indirectamente con el. Y el al hablarle y decirle lo que sentía, la calmo-completo Katsumi.

Itachi suspiro con resignación.

-Entonces…-

-Exacto. Solo Deidara puede detenerla- la pelinegra miro el campo de batalla-Es nuestra única esperanza.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Sekai miraba fijo al Uchiha. Tenía activado su modo controlado de Kurama.

-¿Aun quieres seguir con esto?- pregunto serio Madara. La rubio sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo?- una sonrisa burlona surco sus labios- No te vas a escapar de esto…

El ojinegro sonrió con arrogancia.

-No, solo quería saber si aún estabas en condiciones de seguir "bailando"- contesto. Sekai bufo.

-Que caballeroso- dijo con burla. Rápidamente, se puso enfrente del Uchiha, mirándolo fijo.

Muy pegados.

Muy cerca.

Podían sentir sus respiraciones.

Madara se sonrojo, mientras intentaba alejarla.

-Oh, parece que te pongo nervioso- la Senju sonrió con perversión, y poso sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro- Mucho, ¿no?- dijo susurrándole al oído.

-Sekai…por…favor…te advierto…- dijo con dificultad. ¡Maldita Senju, y su sensualidad!

-¿Qué me harás? No creo que puedas hacerme nada- le dijo, mientras acariciaba su pecho en forma de círculos.

Demasiado.

Madara se soltó, y la tumbo contra el pasto. Respiro agitado, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica, que estaba contraído en un rictus de confusión y sorpresa.

-¡Que haces loco! ¡Suéltame!- logro decir, pero un beso del Uchiha la callo. Uno muy demandante, mientras que a la par intentaba quitarle la túnica.

-¡Suéltame!- grito de nuevo, pero Madara le miro con lujuria.

-De esta no te escapas. Hiciste muy mal en provocarme- susurro antes de lanzarse a besar sus labios de nuevo.

Sekai forcejeo, y logro atestarle un golpe en el estómago. Madara la soltó, y entonces ella hizo un jutsu de Mokuton para defenderse.

-¡Enfermo!- grito, indignada, y arreglándose como podía.

-…- el Uchiha no sabía cómo responder a la acusación. ¡Ella se le insinuó! Que quería, ¿que se quedara como estatua?

Sekai le miro mal una vez más, se dio la vuelta, y se fue directo a la cueva Akatsuki.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

-¿¡Qué coño paso aquí?!-

El grito de Sekai se escuchó por toda la cueva. ¿Por qué? La cueva semi-destruida, Kakuzu haciéndose bolita viendo las cuentas de cuanto le iba a costar reparar todo, Sasori inconsciente, Sayaka a su lado como perro guardián, Zetsu masticando algo que parecía ser ropa, Tobi dándose cabezazos en la pared, diciendo: "Tobi es un mal chicooo! Pain cortándose las venas con galletas de animalitos, y a su lado Konan, consolándolo. Kisame cantaba la cucaracha haciendo el pino, Itachi comía dangos y viendo la telenovela "La tormenta" Katsumi leía el libro del mago ese con lentes y una cicatriz en la frente (No digo su nombre, no queremos demandas xD) Yura silbaba mientras dibujaba algo en un cuaderno, Mitsuki y Hidan hacían su ritual en una esquina, y Deidara acostado al lado de Misaki, y la última muy roja y nerviosa, mientras el rubio sonreía divertido.

-Oh, llegaste- le dijo Yura, sin quitar la vista de su cuaderno.

Misaki levanto la vista, no muy a gusto con la presencia de Sekai. Hizo el ademan de levantarse, pero Deidara le susurro algunas cosas, algo serio, y ella se calmó.

-Alguien me dice… ¿Qué paso?- pregunto ida la rubia. Katsumi cerró el libro, y la miro.

-Deja que te cuente todo…-

-Mientras tanto, en un lugar no muy lejano de la cueva Akatsuki…

-Oye Eliako…¿estás seguro de que por aquí anda Sekai?- pregunto una joven de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos esmeralda- Porque… creo que nos perdimos…

-¿Cómo crees? ¡Se perfectamente dónde estamos!- le replico alegremente su compañero, de tez blanca, cabello y ojos castaños, pero con un brillo dorado que le recubría el cuerpo- ¡Yo nunca me pierdo Hikaru!-

-¡Estamos dando vueltas en el mismo lugar por media hora! ¡Ya vi ese tronco con cara de libélula más de una vez!- le reprendió, algo molesta la pelinegra.

-Espera, cállate- el castaño la callo con la mano, y esta obedeció, mirándole mal; pero su atención fue acaparado por un gatito que caminaba por ahí, dedicándose a perseguirlo- ¡Siento algo! Creo que Sekai anda…- Eliako se fijó en la chica- ¡Hikaru! ¡Deja de perseguir al gato, esto es importante, debemos concentrarnos…!

Apenas, y acabo esa oración, la pelinegra, al ver como el animalito se le escurría, se lanzó con todo a su compañero, ya que el pobre animal se había oculto bajo la capa del muchacho. El resultado fue inminente, se enredaron, con todo y gato, rodaron una pendiente, y cayeron abruptamente al suelo.

-Ouch…mi cabeza- se lamentó Hikaru- ¿Eliako, estas bien?-

-Lo estaría si dejaras de aplastarme- contesto. La pelinegra se levantó como un rayo.

-Oye, Hikaru…según mis sensores, ahí está Sekai- le susurro a su compañera, quien traía en brazos al gato- En esa cueva semi-destruida…

Estaban frente la guarida Akatsuki.

* * *

Me dejan rev? Ese seria un buen regalo nwn

Hasta la proxima!


End file.
